


Pure Poison

by Pinksins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Everything is a mess, Evil Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a villain, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksins/pseuds/Pinksins
Summary: Hidden behind the pure smile of yang jeongin was a venomous individual, living since his birth between the corrupted and cruel minds of many twisted villains. Though in front of the normal minded people he plays the role of a young boy who just wants the world to be a peaceful place, he can't allow anyone to find the true identity of his mother nor can he destroy the hearts of the friends he loves dearly by letting them meet the vile side of him.OrThe mess that comes with being the son of a villain and falling for eight guys who don't like evil.





	1. Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read too many superhero fanafictions.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

It was a late cold night when jeongin was awaken by the voices of the furious villains , their screams and curses destroying the peaceful silence that filled the underground base and making jeongin groan in annoyance.

He got up from the table he was asleep at , looking around at the many masked faces of the villains , some had their masks torn apart either fully or half way and others had scars and injuries on their bodies which wasn't ever a rare case , they always came in like this or worse. 

" Those fucking heroes ! Always ruining our plans " one of the villains , lavander screamed 

" Shade , how were you so sure of this stupid idea ? " elhoas asked with anger filling his tone

Shade , jeongin's mother sighed " Who agreed to this so called stupid idea ? Don't act like it's the worst when you yelled so obviously that you loved it ! " 

She turned around to where jeongin was , sitting at the table with a sleep look on his face. Shade smiled apologetically " Hey baby , I hope we didn't wake you up " 

" You did in fact but it's ok " Jeongin responded and gave a soft smile 

" Worry about your dumb child later ! Focus on the fact that we just failed ! " elhoas yelled again 

Jeongin frowned , he was getting a headache because of the non stop yelling the villain was doing. 

" Will you shut the fuck up ? Yeah you failed and ? It's not the first time so don't act like it is " jeongin threw a glare at elhoas 

It was normal for jeongin to fight off prideful villains such as elhoas , he was used to them not understanding how life and logic worked , acting overly dramatic and blaming others for their mistakes. It was getting ridiculous.

Jeongin noticed elhoas holding a fist up , thinking he can punch jeongin so easily like that especially with his mother in the room.

And as he suspected a shadow came in front of him , it took the hand of elhoas and slowly covered it in black.

the horrifying screams of the young villain were ignored by everyone around. They only watched as the man lost his hand to the blood thirsty shadow , not caring or showing any emotions towards him.

" No one can hurt my child ! NO ONE " Shade spat 

Jeongin smirked , walking towards his mother and taking her hand in his. 

He saw the fearful faces of every villain around and pride exploded in his heart , his mother was a powerful woman who knew how to take control , one who could make anyone bow down so easily and he loved that part of her just as much as he loved her sweet one.

" This was a long night , everyone go and rest now ! " she ordered 

Everyone nodded , some bowed their head as they left while other just simply ran out.

Jeongin's gaze turned to the shadow standing in the now silent room , a dark form created by his mother , one of her most obedient shadow monsters and one for some odd reason treated jeongin like a baby.

" What did you do to that jerk's body ? " jeongin tilted his head 

The shadow didn't answer , it just pointed at a new shadow in the room , a small and almost invisible one. 

Jeongin giggled " He is now a shadow ? Oh poor him " 

The small shadow looked at jeongin but it didn't do anything , it couldn't even if it tried , any shadows created by his mother or his mother's monsters were automatically under his control. 

Jeongin stretched his arm behind his head , growing a little tired from staying up when he was supposed to be still asleep.

_I better find an excuse or the hyungs would make another sleepover and force me to sleep._

It happened before , jeongin was a bit lazy and sleepy at school and when his older friends asked why was that he didn't find a good reason so he got a lot of weird questions and a forceful sleepover. He didn't want it to happen again , ever.

He smiled softly at the thought of his hyungs , he loved them very much and appreciated having them around him. 

They weren't villains , they were too kind and too in love with superheroes to be some hateful and cruel villains. Which jeongin actually enjoyed , having good people in his life was a blessing to his sanity and heart.

" Thinking about them again ? " his mother cut his thoughts off 

" .. am I that obvious ? " jeongin giggled in embarrassment 

" Nah , not really but because I'm your mother i can tell. Now my little love bird let's go home " she ruffled his hair and held his hands as they went out 

His mother knew he had romantic feelings for his friends , she didn't mind and allowed jeongin to be happy with his little secret crushes.

Jeongin wished they were more than just crushes though , even more than friends. Unfortunately he was too scared and involved into this corrupted life style to be brave and loud about his feelings. He also was pretty sure they didn't return the romantic love he has for them , at all.

* * *

" Jeongine is my only friend ! All of you suck " jisung sniffed jokingly 

" Of course we do , we're all gay " Minho said with a smirk 

Jeongin faked confusion " What does being gay have to do with sucking ? " 

Woojin gasped and hugged jeongin tightly " Don't say such things in front of the baby ! Look what happened now ! " 

Minho rolled his eyes " he is going to know someday , we can't keep him innocent forever "

" Watch me " woojin challenged

woojin and minho decided to have a staring contest for no reason , the other boys were paying attention for it as well. Not jeongin though.

" Can you stop burning each other with your eyes ? Also I'm not that innocent i just don't understand what minho hyung meant " jeongin huffed 

Seungmin stood behind him and pulled jeongin closer to him , smirking as he tries to eat jeongin. 

" What are you doing ?! Ah ! Ah ! Hyungie ! " jeongin fought back 

Seungmin chuckled " You are so cute ! I have to eat cute things " 

Everyone broke into laughter. 

Jeongin just continued with his act of fake innocence.

" Maybe all of us should eat you since you're just too cute to handle " hyunjin teased him as well

" No ! Nope ! Not happening ! " Jeongin denied completely 

It didn't stop the older boys from teasing him , it just gave them another reason to be playful with him. Jeongin just gave up , he allowed seungmin playful bite his ear with his lips.

Suddenly his eyes looked forward and his lips went dry at the sight.

" You are so sweet , how does the rest of you taste lik- hey are you ok ? " seungmin's teasing turned to a worried question 

Jeongin pointed at what he saw , making everyone turn to look at it as well. 

It was a villain jeongin knew very well , lavander. She was standing on the street near them with her followers next to her , spraying toxic chemicals into the air of seoul.

" Fuck .. " Chan cursed loud 

Jeongin played his role , acting like he was afaride of her when in fact he was just a little worried of her hitting him with the disgusting chemicals. He also didn't think any villains who worked for his mother would be out today but it seems like that's not the case.

He also wished they didn't need to make eye connect , it would be too awkward.

" Let's go and hide somewhere " Chan told them 

Jeongin noticed how his hyungs went into different directions , into pairs as well. Yet not even one of them decided to maybe take him with them.

_Cowards. I'll deal with you later._

He just decided to get up and leave when out of the blue , lavander was looking straight at him. Her pink eyes looking directly into his dark brown ones.

" .. Sorry ? " She said 

" You did ruin my day but I'll forgive you " he responded

" Goo- " lavander was attacked all of a sudden 

Jeongin's eyes widened , turning to look at who attacked her from behind.

There stood a few meters away , the newest master of water , Siren.

" Get away from here ! Now ! " The hero screamed at him 

Jeongin obyed , running away from the scene that just happened.

_Let's hope this sea bitch didn't see me being friendly with lavander._

_I'm pretty sure he didn't though.._

Jeongin continued his running , entering a small music shop a little far from the outside cafe he was at before.

He hoped that his hyungs didn't get hurt .. too much. 

They just left him and he was really angry because of that so he wished they get a scar or two but not get deeply hurt , he still loved them.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siren is hyunjin for anyone who'd like to know.  
> Also the name lavander was a typo I made but I liked it so yeah , lavander is staying.
> 
> I feel like this didn't have much stray kids but I promise the next chapters will have more if them and more of their fluff , I'm just not used to relationships like this , sorry.
> 
> If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.


	2. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is still angry from his hyungs leaving him by his own and hidding together as couples.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Jeongin was still in the music shop , fighting off the tiredness that attacked him out of nowhere , reminding him of yesterday's events.

He grinned a little , a foolish villain became an obedient follower of his mother and him. It made jeongin feel powerful , he could simply turn anyone into sad little shadows that follow his every order.

He didn't care if it wasn't his power or abilities that are powerful , he was drowned into his thoughts of distraction and control to care for such details. 

Too deep in , he didn't notice the amount of sounds his phone was making until the employ shook his shoulder. " Hey your phone is buzzing like crazy , you really should check it " 

Jeongin's eyes went wide , he awkwardly smiled and nodded his head. 

" I'll do so , thank you and sorry " he took his phone out , the screen showed many notifications from the group chat he had with his hyungs.

_Cowards , now you think of me ?_

Jeongin looked at their messages , it starts with chan asking if everyone is alright then getting responses from everyone but jeongin of course , which made everyone freak out and send hundreds of messages to him. 

Jeongin decided to just ignore them , he just saw the messages but didn't reply. Laughing at the reactions he got after.

**-The masters of gay arts-**

**Channie :** **OH MY GOD INNIE !!**

**Woojinnie : ARE YOU OK ? Why aren't you responding ?**

**Minnie : Don't play with hyungs like this !! Please tell me you are only playing..**

**Lixie : INNIE PLEASE SAY SOMETHING**

**binnie : DON'T MAKE US CRY**

**Minnie : DID THAT PINK BITCH HURT YOU ?**

**Woojinnie : LANGUAGE ! Still did she hurt you ?**

**Hyunjinnie : IF SHE DID I'LL CUT HER**

**Seungminnie : JEONGINNIE ! SAY SOMETHING**

**You all betrayed me : Y.J**

**I thought that I could trust you : Y.J**

**You just left me there .. in front of her .. : Y.J**

**Channie : Baby !! We're so sorry , please tell** **us where you at so we could actually apologize**

**Woojinnie : and make sure you are safe !**

**Doesn't matter , your betrayal doesn't mean anything : Y.J**

**You really showed me how much you cared :) : Y.J**

**Lixie : INNIE !!**

Jeongin ignored the chat after that , he didn't want to deal with them right now. 

He still cared , he still wanted to tell them where he is and get hugs in exchange but he was still a little hurt from being left behind especially in a villain attack. It made him feel unimportant and he didn't like it.

_A day or two then I'll accept their apology._

* * *

" Umm excuse me ? " Jeongin huffed in anger

" We are not leaving ! We're staying here and talking with you about what happened " Chan explained 

" It doesn't need talking , what happened was so obvious ! You left me in front of a villain to go and hide in pairs ! " Jeongin spat 

He thought he'll come home to an empty peaceful space where he can think by himself and relax , he didn't think his hyungs will be sitting in his living room with a lot of snacks and plushies asking him to talk.

It warmed his heart yet it didn't soften it , he was still hurt.

" Listen , baby. We're very sorry for what we did but you need to understand that we didn't mean it at all ! We all were very scared that we ran in random directions " Minho said 

Jeongin snored " Whatever , your excuses don't matter. Now leave- PUT ME DOWN " 

Out of the blue hyunjin lifted jeongin up , like a baby. 

" Nope , let's go to your room " hyunjin ignored all of jeongin's attempts to break free , he also pinched the younger's thigh to keep him still 

Jeongin gasped and felt his face heat up a little" Why can't you just put me down ? " 

" Because you're being a little naughty baby and are refusing to listen " Hyunjin chuckled 

" To jeonginnie's room ! " Jisung yelled in excitement 

At that point jeongin just gave up on fighting back , he was just too tired to actually put on a strong fight and he also didn't want to ruin his fake act of fragile and innocent busan boy. 

His eyes roamed around , looking the hyungs in his line of view. They looked a little worn out and tried yet they still managed to keep on a bunch of heavenly bright smiles which jeongin thinks is unfair , really how could they just simply be so handsome even when they're obviously tired. 

It melted jeongin's heart and he didn't want it to , he just couldn't the feeling of adoration he had towards them. 

" Seungminnie , open the door " hyunjin asked 

Seungmin hummed and opened the door , entering the room first before hyunjin and the others.

Hyunjin threw jeongin on the bed and cuddled next to him , followed by seungmin , jisung and Felix. The older guys just sat on the sides of the bed or stood in front of it.

" Now we want to tell you that we are very very sorry for leaving you all alone in front of that pink b- villain ! We were to scared and worried we didn't notice where we were going and just split half way through our hiding. I know it's not a good enough excuse but I promise you all of us wouldn't that happen ever again " Chan explained , a soft sad smile forming on his features half way

" You are our baby , innie. You makes really happy and give us a lot of energy , if you keep being mad at us we .. wouldn't be so happy or so strong .. please say you forgive us ? " changbin confessed , pouting a little 

Jeongin was stunned , he felt like it was a confession. As if this is his hyungs way of secretly admitting their love for him but he knew better than to let that thought float longer in his head.

They loved him , as a friend. 

He should understand that by now and forget any dumb thought his mind falls into.

" .. I forgive you " Jeongin said 

Then in a moment of unexpected bravery and affection out of him , he held out his arms and called out softly " Cuddles ? " 

" OH MY GOD ! HE ASKED FOR CUDDLES " Felix yelled 

" FUCK ! HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE ? " Jisung cried out with his face in his hands 

Jeongin giggled at the reactions he got , Everyone was so obviously shocked yet happy by his request and he found adorable.

It was still the afternoon and a little nap with the cuddling session wouldn't do much damage to jeongin's reputation and little secret. 

The shadow standing in the corner of the room would though.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft stay kids made a little show , maybe a longer one can come soon as well.
> 
> Also poor innie , his feelings a little too much for him.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> Bye bye ♡


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin can't try and relax with his beloved hyungs without something or someone destroying it. 
> 
> His fears being the first in line.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Jeongin's eyes widened a little , the sight of one of his mother's shadows scared him this time so badly. He knew it wouldn't hurt him , his mother's monsters love him to the core , They wouldn't such thing.

Jeongin was afaird of it attacking his hyungs , making a horrifying bloody scene and forcing the whole truth to be out in front of the people jeongin loves the most. 

He can't allow it. 

_Leave._

Jeongin ordered the monster through his mind , it was something his mother taught him when she noticed how frequently the monsters follow him around. It took a long time before jeongin successfully managed to make a connection between himself and the monsters but it all worked out well in the end.

This time though it didn't , it just stood in its place.

_What is going on ? Why aren't you leaving ?_

" Jeonginnie , why aren't asleep yet ? " seungmin asked 

" I'm just not so tired right now but you really should sleep " jeongin said , trying to his nervousness 

" Aww is my little jeonginnie worried about me ? " seungmin chuckled , his arms going to circle around jeongin's waist to pull him a bit closer.

" Just go to sleep and stop flirting " minho scolded 

" Half of us aren't asleep yet , it's not just me and innie " seungmin said 

" Yes but you two are making too much noise just like you do all the time , now sleep " minho said

Seungmin huffed but still followed minho's wishes anyways , jeongin was thankful he did because then he'll be able to deal with the shadow that just decided to haunt him today.

_Leave this room ! Why can't you understand ?!_

It only took for jeongin to study into the shape of the dark form to realize why it wasn't listening. 

The form of the shadow had eyes unlike the others which meant that it doesn't obey the orders of jeongin , it was one of the shadows who had control over themselves , the ones with almost human like awareness and they needed their actual creator to fall back into obedient monsters.

Jeongin cursed out in his head , he can't control shadows nor can he actually do anything useful when it comes to these moments. He didn't have any powers do so.

_When my mommy comes back I'll make sure she wipes out your actual soul._

Suddenly the shadow faded a little into the wall , jeongin raised an eyebrow at that.

Then it hit him , the shadow had enough knowledge to figure out that jeongin's mother would actually listen to him and wipe out the human soul the shadow had. It is obviously afaride of losing the last bit of humanity it has.

_Get out of the house or I'll keep my promise._

Just in seconds nothing was in the room , making jeongin breath out in relife and cuddle a little closer to seungmin's warm body.

Finally , peace.

* * *

Noises filled jeongin's ears , screams and curses that he wasn't familiar with. He groaned and went to open his eyes when he felt a hand cover them.

" Sorry , sweetheart but we can't let you see any of what's happening " It was an odd soft voice that jeongin couldn't recognize 

" What ? Who are you ? " Jeongin asked in his tired sleepy voice 

" I'm ouder, ever heard of me ? " the person chuckled a bit 

Ouder , the hero with the powers of teleportation. Jeongin has heard about many times from the villains around him , they always cursed him for finding their hiding spots and being able to catch them no matter where they ran away to.

" I did .. What are you doing here ? " jeongin asked 

" Not a fan I see but to answer your question some villains came to your house for some reason and my friends are fighting them , I'm here with you to protect you from them " ouder explained 

Jeongin wanted to roll his eyes , who told the villains to come to his house wearing their customs , in fact who told them to enter through the main door wearing them. 

His mother warned them many times about what could happen if they do it yet they still don't listen.

_Fucking idiots getting themselves into trouble._

Jeongin was angry at the stupidity of the villains he almost forgot about his friends. 

" .. Mr ouder , where are my hyungs ? " He asked , worried for them

" They're all fine , we sent them to their houses. Oh and there's no need to call me mister , just ouder is fine " jeongin could hear the smile in the hero's voice

Jeongin was happy to hear that , he didn't know what he would've done if any of his amazing friends had gotten hurt , he would probably have murdered whoever caused it. Hero or villain.

For a few moments the room went silent , jeongin being a little disgusted by a hero touching him and being so close. 

Then the door of his room was smacked open , jeongin jumped a little from it.

" Ouder ! The house is clear , we've managed to catch two villains " The owner of the voice happily yelled at the hero

" That's good , this kid is awake as well " Ouder said

" Oh ? Hi , jeongin ! Are you ok ? " The person asked and jumped on him 

Ouder removed his hand and jeongin was finally able to look into the yellow eyes of a another masked hero.

" Yeah.. " Jeongin answered 

" That's good , I'm cahaya ! The most handsome hero you'll ever meet " The hero said with a bright smile

Ouder rolled his eyes and pulled cahaya off of jeongin " Leave the poor boy alone " 

" Ok but why do you have to be so rough " cahaya whined 

Jeongin sat up and stared at the two heroes , one could teleport to any place he knows the name of while the other can manipulate light.

Both can be a problem to the secrets his mother and him hide , if one of the dumb villains they caught slips up and admits about the hide out or knowing others then ouder will be able to find them and reveal their truth to the world. 

In cahaya's case he is the most powerful enemy to the shadows his mother create , she doesn't control darkness to be an exact opposite of him but she still relates to the powers of darkness so any type of light powers can destroy her and all of her monsters completely.

And that was jeongin's biggest fear.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay , Another chapter with new superheroes !  
> Ouder is minho , cahaya is jisung. 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed reading this and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Bye bye ♡


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is afraid of his little play coming to a forced ending , he spends his time worried and anxious.
> 
> Featuring worried skz.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

The two heroes noticed the fearful glint in jeongin's eyes , their hearts ached a little because they just realized how scared and confused jeongin must be right now.

Ouder pulled jeongin into a side hug and allowed the younger's head to rest on his shoulder as he spoke.

" It must be very scary to know some villains were in your house while you sleep , huh ? " 

Jeongin was dumbfounded by the assumption but played along with it anyways.

" Yes , I don't why or how they got in .. I'm scared they're going to do it again " he made his voice a bit shaker and avoided eye connect 

" It is but don't worry heroes like us wouldn't allow things like that to happen ever again , just be careful. Alright ? " ouder ruffled jeongin's hair slightly 

Jeongin nodded his head " I will , you two be careful as well " 

Cahaya and ouder smiled softly at him , jeongin felt uncomfortable by it. Those two could easily ruin the life his mother and him lived for years yet here they are , bright eyes looking at jeongin with soft smiles and an honest promise to protect him.

" We will leave now , good night " 

" .. night " 

Jeongin waved goodbye at the two , waiting until they completely left the room to lay back into his bed and sigh loudly.

If his fears in any way do come true , then everything is doomed to fail , years of hiding and lying will be discovered and everyone who has known them would be deeply hurt and disappointed , especially his hyungs.

Jeongin wanted to cry at the many horrifying scenarios his mind started playing , they'll look at him with sad and angry eyes , they'll cry , they'll yell at him and demand answers and they'll never ever want to see him again.

With his little sobs filling the room , jeongin hoped the day his hyungs find out the truth about him never comes. 

Or at least it arrives when jeongin is strong enough to face them.

* * *

Jeongin knocked the door of chan's apartment , blinking lazily a few times and yawning while he waits for someone to open the door.

The door finally opened , revealing a messy haired changbin.

" What the f- oh hey , baby. What are you doing here ? " changbin asked with a yawn 

He seemed annoyed at first but his expression changed once he realized jeongin was standing in front of him.

" I was worried about you guys because of yesterday ! Is everyone really ok ? " jeongin asked , worried 

Changbin chuckled , his hand getting closer to jeongin's hair and ruffling it. Jeongin blushed a little at the action.

" We are , don't worry. Now come on let's get inside " 

They entered the somewhat big apartment , changbin made jeongin lay down on one of the couches before he went to call chan and jisung where still asleep.

That left jeongin in his own dark thoughts.

Little by little he grew to be more shaky , more nervous and fearful , he felt as he was being watched from every corner as if in seconds someone will jump out and reveal everything.

He even jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

" jeonginnie , It's ok ! It's only me , jisung " jisung reassured with a little soft smile

" Sorry hyung .. it's just .. yesterday scared me " jeongin mumbled 

He noticed the frowns on jisung , Chan and changbin's faces but he didn't think much of it. 

They only frowned because they're worried for him like anyone is towards their friends , they also might hate villains a little more because of what he just said.

" We understand , innie. No need for you to apologise , villains just suck " jisung joked and pulled jeongin closer to his side

Jeongin comfortably rested his head on jisung's shoulder , making the three other boys coo.

" What are you so cuddly for nowadays ? " changbin asked 

Jeongin just shrugged.

" Maybe he feels a little lonely , he needs us to love and hug him more " chan joked 

Jeongin snort , He gets enough love from them as it is , he is just a little too in love with them at this point that he'll be greed for any attention they put on him.

" Awww our little baby is becoming open " changbin pinched jeongin's cheeks

" No ! Don't touch my cheeks! " jeongin whined and tried to pull away 

Chan laughed loudly " Let's give our baby some love " 

Jeongin successfully left jisung's side and ran towards the kitchen while whining loudly " Leave me alone ! " 

It felt nice , for his mind to go quite and focus on more of the happy moments in his life. 

Jeongin was really thankful for his hyungs presence in his life because if it wasn't for them he might have already lost him in insanity and fear.

* * *

Days have passed and the weekend has arrived , where everyone can relax and just enjoy their free times for a little bit.

But not jeongin , he was actually far away from relaxed and that wasn't a good sign to the other boys.

" innie are you sure you've been getting enough sleep ? " Felix asked jeongin who was laying on his shoulder 

The younger boy shrugged " Honestly I'm not sure " 

All eyes in the room were immediately on him.

" Excuse me ? You are not sure ? " Minho harshly said 

Jeongin nodded.

" Oh my god why haven't you been sleeping well ?! Jeongin , sleep is fucking important ! No wonder you look half dead " Minho scolded 

_well that's a big ouch to my heart and pride._

" Is it because of the last .. incident ? " jisung bit his lips in worry

Jeongin nodded again , mind to tired to make up any other lie and also going with this one made a lot more sense.

He got a lot of sad eyes and angry glares in response.

" Oh baby ! I'm so sorry this happened to you " Felix whined and warped his arms around jeongin's body , squeezing him closer to felix's chest.

" Fuck those creeps ! I'm looking up what the police found on them " Minho cursed and got his phone , seungmin and woojin next to him looking over at the phone as well.

" Can you tell us why more about why you are so scared ? " hyunjin asked 

Jeongin sighed " It's just the feeling of not being so safe .. " 

_because any moment someone can catch me and my mother._

" Like I'm being watched from every corner.. " 

_By a lot heroes and police officers who might find out everything._

" And that in just a few seconds they can get to me .. and hurt me .. " 

_And reveal everything then the whole life my mother and I lived would be destroyed._

Jeongin felt himself getting a bit shaky , his throat was dry and his eyes were starting to burn from the tears he was holding back.

He didn't push back the tight hug he got from Felix nor did he say anything about the soft cheek and forehead kisses he got from hyunjin or changbin or chan or even jisung.

" Well maybe your fear will go down after hearing this , sweetheart " minho said 

" What is it ? " changbin asked 

" The police got help from stray kids and the villains admitted some interesting things " seungmin told them 

_Oh no , oh god no !_

" There is a group of villains ran by this evil lady called shade , they planned a lot of crimes and attacks since many years ago ! Now the police are teaming up with other superheroes to catch her and her group " Minho explained 

At that moment jeongin felt like his heart was going to exploded from how much it was beating.

His worst fear was slowly coming to life , he hoped so desperately that the villains didn't say anything more and that the police would somehow fail in finding his mother.

His life can't be destroyed so simply like that , he wants to live as a free person even more , he wants to confess his love for his friends , he wants to see villains succeeding in their plans , he wants to see his mother's happy smile when she finally wins.

They can't stop it from happening , he won't allow it.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there , I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you to read. 
> 
> This one kinda of showed you how scared jeongin is because of what's going on around him and it makes me feel sad for him , poor baby.
> 
> Anyways if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and thank you so much for the love and support you show this fanfic. ♡
> 
> Bye bye.


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's and his mother panic because of the new news they received so they lock themselves up for days in order to get the perfect plan set up.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

It's been days since jeongin last saw his hyungs. 

He was in his mother's underground base with her as they went over many poilce articles about the two traitors who confessed about everything. It messed up their minds , how they were so close to being discovered yet they didn't know when.

" These stupid police fuckers , having such complicated codes for their profiles " shade cursed out , Jeongin nodded in agreement.

Days have passed but they were still in there little secret place , hiding , searching and planning in dread and rage.

Trying their absolute best to figure out what the best thing to do right now and thankfully they did.

Kidnap the ones responsible for all of this , stray kids.

If they got their hands on these annoying heroes then they were for sure getting an upper hand on both the police and other heroes , they also planned to experiment a bit on those boys , just a little.

" What about the traitors , mother ? " jeongin asked 

" Those two ? Oh don't worry , darling. I'll send a special gift for them " shade laughed and ruffled his hair 

Happiness took over jeongin's heart , erasing a bit of the panic he had felt before but not completely deleting it. 

Their lives have a chance to be saved and all they needed was a way to lure in the heroes and trap them.

" Let's fake a little kidnapping incident , would you give me the pleasure of being the victim , darling ? " Shade asked jeongin

He nodded " Of course , mother " 

That was jeongin's favourite and only role , the helpless victim.

His mother told him it was the best for him , he wouldn't get into trouble nor will he be discovered , he'll stay hidden but also be able to help her with any plans she had in mind.

The perfect role.

* * *

Jeongin was walking towards a music shop , ready to set the plan into action. Suddenly he heard the loud laughter of people he knew very well, dicode and lavander. 

The two female villains came from different ways , both doing their part of causing a big mess in the city of seoul and laughing very hard about it. 

Dicode was sitting on top of a big robot , followed by other robots who listened to her every order , some destroying buildings and shops while others were hitting people with their lasers.

Lavander had a big gun that threw little flowers everywhere , fully planting into any place and spreading their fatale chemicals into the air , causing people to get sick and pass out.

Jeongin stared at the scene , his eyes sparkling as he took in the powerful combination of these two.

_Damn they look so fucking badass._

His thoughts were cut off once dicode sent him the sign , giving him a reminder of why they're here.

Pretending to try and escape he turned around but failed when a robot came up and cuffed him with its arms. 

" What are you doing ?! Let me go ! Let me go ! Please someone help ! " Jeongin cried out and faked a fight against the machine.

" Shut your mouth , boy. You are coming with us " Dicode said 

Jeongin looked around , noticing the amount of fearful eyes that were set on him then he met with a familiar pair of eyes.

Felix.

The older boy was with some of the others , seungmin , hyunjin and jisung. 

And all of them had shock written all over their features , eyes wide and mouths wide open. 

" HYUNGS ! HELP ME " Jeongin yelled out to them 

He knew they wouldn't try to save him themselves but he knew they'll be the firsts to call the police and have a hero or a bunch of heroes sent to help him which would fasten up the process of getting stray kids in the cage his mother had made.

_Sorry I have to use you like this but I need to or else you would be way more hurt._

His expectations were proved right when all four boys turned to run away to somewhere , Felix turning to look at him and mouthing a promise.

_"I'll save you"_

_You idiot , this better mean you'll call someone and not come save me for yourself !_

Jeongin didn't know what he'll do if felix actually does come and try to save but he reassured himself that the others wouldn't let felix's stupidity get to him like that.

For now though he had to sit on top of this robot and pretend like he is scared.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , darlings. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.
> 
> It's short and simple but it's just a way for me to prepare for the next ones that are going to be longer and full of action and drama.
> 
> If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and thank you for your support and love.
> 
> Bye Bye ♡


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray kids come to rescue jeongin from the villains , falling into the little trap his mother has made for them.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Jeongin was still cuffed by one of dicode's robot when he heard a lot of hopeful screams and happy cheers. 

His eyes turned to see what was happening and he was more than excited once he was saw the eight heroes standing in front of lavander and dicode.

" Look who do we have here , stray kids. " lavander smirked 

No one responded to her , they actually attacked her immediately.

Siren flashed her with waves of water coming out of his hands , drowning lavander and increasing the toxic scent she had. 

Lavander screamed in agony " FUCK YOU , SIREN " She threw multiple seeds of flowers towards the hero only for him to drown them all.

Cahaya joined in , standing behind her and creating a blinding ball of light then throwing it at her , it exploded as it hit her which caused lavander to fly off a little far away.

Jeongin gulped , it has only been seconds and stray kids were already beating up lavander and dicode.

Speaking of dicode , the poor woman had to see her own robots be shattered by leon's unbelievable body strength , the hero wasn't messing around at all , he completely destroyed the robots.

He also got the help of Ersal , who didn't give any of the robots a chance to fight back , growing big hungry plants to crush the machines into tiny pieces.

Suddenly jeongin realized his body wasn't cuffed to the robot anymore , instead he was flying in mid air. His eyes widened and he looked around in fear , understanding what had happened when he saw the hero of mind control , axel.

The hero gazed at jeongin , eyes filled with unreadable emotions.

" You are ok .. " Axel's eyes soften 

Jeongin nodded , he seemed normal to the outside world , a boy who is in relife to be saved from the so called evil villains.

In reality jeongin was furious , his chances of completing a normal life were getting ruined by these heroes everytime , it was frustrating.

" Not for long , fool " the voice of his mother came and in seconds jeongin was in the arms of the shadows.

" Shade , finally arrived " Leon spat at her 

Shade smirked " Of course , I wouldn't miss out on crushing you and this stupid city " 

" As if you have any chances in crushing us , old hag " Cahaya yelled at her

Shade glared but kept her smirk , turning to look at jeongin.

" I wonder how can I turn you into an obedient shadow ? " shade asked 

Jeongin heard gasps , he also saw the horrified and worried faces of everyone around him especially stray kids.

" We will not allow you to do such thing ! " Siren said , ready to fight.

" Then maybe my deal will interest you " shade said with a big smile

" We are not agreeing to any deals " Leon angrily told her

The villain just sighed and shook her head , fully black eyes turning to stare at jeongin and he knew what she meant , he knew it.

The colour of his skin was slowly changing , getting much more paler and lighter by the each minute that passes , his body was shaking as he lost control over it and his head was aching as it played out some of jeongin's worst memories.

He cried out in pain , trying to continue his play but also fighting back the dark monsters that were trying to take over him.

" Do you like this sight ? How cruel of you " Shade laughed out , carelessly 

She dodged the wave of water from siren and the light balls from cahaya , cut off the roots of ersal's plants , didn't even move an inch by axel's mind powers , yawned at the failed attacks of frost and easily managed to fight back ouder and sogdo.

" How the fuck .. ? " leon mumred with wide eyes

" I know all of your little tricks , now it's either you surrender or enjoy the death of a boy you couldn't save because your useless " Shade said with her smile not changing

Jeongin was starting to lose control of everything , he couldn't recognize anyone nor could he tell any events that were happening around him , body losing all heat as darkness took.

" Hyungs .. please " He didn't know why he thought of them at that moment nor did he know why he said it out loud but he did it anyways.

And before he passed out jeongin heard one last thing.

" We agree " 

* * *

Jeongin woke up to find himself on top of his usual sleeping spot in his mother's underground base.

He felt a little dizzy but managed to regain normal control over himself after a few minutes.

" Finally up ? " lavander's voice came from not far away

" yes , what happened ? " jeongin asked

" Shade did a wonderful job ! She managed go get the heroes to surrender by almost killing you ! .. I'm sorry ? " Lavander realized the odd situation and tried to apologize 

" it's all good , I'm used to this " jeongin said 

" Of course you are " lavander laughed with an eye roll

" Where are those dumbasses right now ? " jeongin got up from the table 

" In the base's prison with dicode , shade and alice " a new voice joined the conversation , malik.

" hmm , I hope they deal with them for once and for all " jeongin wished with a smile

The two villains nodded , having the same hopes as him.

Jeongin decied to just leave and maybe text his hyungs to hang out or just chat a little , his plan didn't fully go as he wanted because one of the shadows came in his way.

" What is it ? " jeongin raised an eyebrow

The shadow pointed to the door of the stair case , the one that lead to prison.

" Does mother need me ? " jeongin understood when the shadow nodded

He sighed and walked with the shadow following him , he didn't understand what his mother might need of him yet he knew it was important because she never calls out to him in any missions unless she needs something.

" Mother ? " 

" Come here , darling. There's something I need you to do " 

" and what might that be ? " 

" the heroes said that they each wanted to talk with you , personally ..and without me " 

Jeongin's eyes widened at her words , his heart beat got faster and his mind raced with many different thoughts.

" Would you do it for me ? If you do it then they'll tell me all I need about the other heroes and government ! " 

Jeongin couldn't refuse , his mother's big happy smile was something he wished to see for years and to finally see it so close , he didn't have the heart to say no and break her happiness.

" Do they know ? " jeongin asked 

" They don't know that you are my son , they just think that you are kidnapped in here like them and I think that they want to make sure you are alright for some reason " shade surgged 

Jeongin nodded , he took his mother's hands and followed her to the prison where they kept the heroes.

It was an important moment , probably jeongin's last moment in this role of his and all he need was to perform his show for one last time so all the secrets and details his mother needs to destroy the heroes all over the world would be revealed.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings , how did you all feel about this chapter ? I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Now for the who's who :  
> Leon is Chan  
> Ersal is woojin  
> Ouder is minho  
> Frost is changbin  
> Siren is hyunjin  
> Cahaya is jisung  
> Axel is Felix  
> Sogdo is seungmin
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and supporting this story and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Bye bye ♡


	7. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray kids have some confessions to make , everything they say leaves jeongin in the biggest shock.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Jeongin eyes roamed the big prison ceil where the heroes were kept , he stepped inside and took an anxious breath before looking up into the masked faces of stray kids.

" You are ok , right ? She didn't hurt you ? " Ersal questioned 

Jeongin nodded " She just kept me in a room like this , now are you guys ok ? " 

" If you are ok then so are we " Cahaya said with a soft smile 

".. Can you tell me why you agreed to this ? You really shouldn't have sacrificed yourselves for my sake ! " He scolded them with fake anger

No one made eye connect with him , they all turned to look at anything other than jeongin.

" That's what we wanted to talk about it , come closer , baby " Leon asked 

Jeongin walked with hesitation towards the powerful hero , sitting down on his knees in front of him.

" Take off my mask " 

It was an odd request , one that jeongin failed to understand the reason behind yet he still accepted it and removed the white mask Leon wore. 

Jeongin whole expression changed into absolute shock once he was met face to face with one of his beloved hyungs , Chan.

" Suprise ? " Chan said with a sad smile 

" Hyung .. I.. how .. huh ? " jeongin felt his beat increase and his mind fall into a mess of questions.

" It's all of us , not just me " Chan said 

Jeongin turned around , growing more shocked as he was seeing the faces of the people he has love for so long hidden behind the masks of those he despised.

" We are stray kids , innie. That's why we all disappeare sometimes together or cancel our hang outs , we didn't want to tell you about any of this .. " changbin started 

" Now that we might not survive any of this we at least wanted you to know the truth so you don't go back home and expect us to respond or come back when we are here " jisung continued 

Everything fell down all at once , the events , the disappearances , the big hatred for villains , the similarities and even more. All of it just hit him like a hard slap on the face.

He couldn't process any of it , he didn't want to believe it even one bit , it would only mean that jeongin's love for them is impossible to be returned or accepted in any ways.

" I can't believe this .. " jeongin was heartbroken

" Baby , we are sorry " hyunjin came to hug but jeongin avoided him 

" NO ! HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME FOR SO LONG THEN WHEN YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO DEATH YOU TELL ME ? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL LIKE ? " jeongin cried out 

There wasn't a chance for them to explain or try to talk with him because a shadow sent by his mother came and picked him up so he can go back to the main room. 

Jeongin didn't want any of this to be true , he loved his hyungs very much , he didn't want them to die or get experimented on by villains.

Yet in this moment , everything was a grey mess to him.

* * *

Hours passed by and jeongin was still in the same place on the table. His now dark tired eyes staring at the pale wall in the room , unable to comprehend any of what has happened and why.

It was a sick twist fate played with him , showing him how the loves of his life were the very same people he hated and wanted gone. 

These people who protected him , hugged him with so much love , kissed him with a lot of softness and helped him thorough so much were the ones who were also setting his normal life in danger.

Jeongin loved them , he still does yet how could he save them now ? how could he explain everything to them ? It's impossible.

" Darling , we need to talk " Shade stood next to the table 

" Yes , mother ? " Jeongin answered 

" I saw what happened and I'm very sorry for this sad discovery " his mother softly said 

Jeongin chose not to respond , having nothing to say so he instead nodded his head with a blank stare.

" It doesn't matter anymore , now you can get them to admit everything " shade's expression changed into a smile " Yes ! And all of that thanks to you " 

It was a bittersweet moment , to finally make his mother live her dream but to also discover that those he had romantic feelings for were the enemies he was fighting.

" I'll be leaving now , take care , darling. " Shade left

Sitting up from his position on the table jeongin stared at nothing , the faces of his hyungs flashing in his mind then the face of his mother , he really didn't know what he had to do.

Then out of a sudden a loud scream came from the staircase , surprising jeongin and cutting off any other thoughts he had in mind.

" HOW WERE THEY ABLE TO ESCAPE !? " Shade screamed in obvious rage as she ran upstairs towards jeongin.

He looked at her with confusion " Mother ? " 

" Sorry , darling. " right after her apology came a rush of pain through jeongin's body , causing him to shake violently and lose control over his breath.

It was normal for this to happen , for his mother to use her powers on him and almost kill him each time , Jeongin was used to it.

What he wasn't used to was seeing his hyungs behind his mother , yelling out things he couldn't understand while wearing superhero suits.

It was a shock.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> And yes stray kids were able to escape , wonder how will that affect the next chapter ?
> 
> Anyways if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , love you and bye bye. ♡


	8. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin gives up on the lie he was playing and finally admits the truth.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

The boys could only stare in sorrow as they watched jeongin being taken away by one of those cursed shadows. 

It was heartbreaking for them , to admit the truth to jeongin only to get a angry response in return. It wasn't unexcepted though , it was a normal reaction especially since they have told him that their reason for confessing was because they were close to death.

What normal person would react happily to that ? 

" We fucked up big time " minho cursed out , his hand moving to run through his hair.

" It's probably the last time we get to see him and this is how we ended it .. " Seungmin murmured while staring at the place used to sit at.

Chan sighed , it was a real loss for everyone.

They're stuck in this prison room waiting for any of the villains to come into the room and start whatever sick plan they had in mind. They also have lost a very dear friend , one they couldn't replace no matter how hard they could try , jeongin was just one of a kind.

Jisung angrily glared at the metal ground , his thoughts floating randomly in his brain before one clicked in.

" Why should we give up ? She locked us in here without anything to cage our powers and she still has innie with her ! " jisung yelled out 

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes " You are right ! " Minho nodded 

" Then boys , let's make it up to jeongin and stop this shadow lady from destroying the city ! " jisung lifted his fist in the air , he created a little light bomb and threw at the door opening it.

The others cheered him on , regaining confidence in themselves to complete their mission in saving jeongin and stopping shade.

" HOW WERE THEY ABLE TO ESCAPE ?! " Came the loud scream of shade.

Once Chan realized that her heels turned to run away he mentioned to the others to get out faster because it seems like she is planning something very messed up.

And his assumption was correct because there stood shade with her hand out in front of jeongin's shaking body , the young boy was coughing violently while scratching at his throat in desperate attempts to remove the burning pain and to breath normally again.

It angered them , how much jeongin was suffering because of this villain , their youngest friend didn't deserves this pain he was being put through.

" GET AWAY FROM HIM , BITCH " Minho yelled and went to pull jeongin away from shade.

Then seungmin came from behind her with his inhuman speed and pushed her to the other side with all of his power , causing her to both fall away and get distracted.

Hyunjin surprised her with a sudden wave of water , completely drowning her and making her stop the usage of her powers on jeongin.

" You..fuckers " Shade whispered in anger

Felix snapped a finger , shade didn't move duo to her ability to fight off mind control but when she felt plants warrping themselves around her it caused a distraction enough for her mind to focus somewhere else , falling into felix's and woojin's double trap.

Shade was at last powerless , just lying there on the cold ground with a lot of tight plants holding her still.

" Finally , this bitch is put to rest " Changbin smirked with victory.

The attention of the group went towards jeongin who was sitting in minho's lap , the colour was slowly coming back to his face and his eyes seemed to be more in focus.

" Are you ok , baby ? " hyunjin whispered the question 

Jeongin nodded slowly , still not looking at his hyungs.

" I'm so happy we decied to listen to jisung and not give in , who could've known what she would've done to you .. " Felix said 

In that moment jeongin decied to just be honest , his mother was already beaten and it wouldn't take long before they manage to figure out her identity and discover the actual truth of their family.

He was going to lose everything anyways , so why should he keep up the lie ?

" She wouldn't have killed me " jeongin murmured 

" What the fuck ? Are you hearing yourself , innie ? That bitch made you pass out once then she just attacked you ! She wouldn't have a problem in killing you at all " Changbin angrily told him

" Are you sure your mind is in the right place ? Because what you said is just unbelievable " Seungmin said with a concerned tone

Jeongin lifted his head up , making eye connect with the seven boys in front of him. He got up from minho's lap and stood a little far away from the boys.

" My mother wouldn't kill me , she'll only hurt me " jeongin said loudly with fierce eyes

Multiple gasps followed after , everyone couldn't believe the words he has said because it was just unimaginable.

" this .. is .. mrs yang ?! " Woojin questioned 

" Yes .. this is my mother , she is a villain and I help her and other villains with their plans " Jeongin confessed 

" Innie.. but .. but .. " jisung wasn't able to complete his words because of the shock.

" .. No " Chan denied , clenching his fists

" It is the truth , she'll go to jail then everything will be open so I might as well stop lying and admit it " jeongin said 

He excepted a lot of yelling , a lot of insulting harsh words , he excepted them to pin him down as well and call him a lying villain yet none of it happened.

" If you think we will let you go after this you are wrong , jeongin " Chan said with a strict tone

" Huh ? " 

" You are our friend , one of our bestest friends and someone very precious to us ! Yes you just admitted you helped her with her plans but it seems like this help she needs of you is only to use you like a rag doll that just gets punched over and over again .. It's both disgusting and sad " Chan continued 

" I'm agreeing with Chan , we can't just let you go after realising you get used as a toy to a villain's plan ! You are comingwith us " Woojin said 

Jeongin stared with wide eyes at his hyungs , they appear to agree on the plan yet not all them seem to be too forgiven of the truth he just told.

" Where are you taking me .. ? " jeongin asked with a shaky tone 

" To the JYP hero centre , where we are going to talk everything out with each other and with the leader of the centre , park jinyoung" Chan answered 

Jeongin didn't know that this will be the result of his honesty and he wasn't sure if it was for the best or for the worst.

Only time will tell.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , fancy seeing you here. Did you enjoy this chapter ? I hope so.
> 
> Quick question , does anyone have an idea as to why i called this "pure poison" ?
> 
> Anyways if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , thank you and bye bye. ♡


	9. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a professional meeting , why in the world was jyp being a jerk ? Jeongin would never know.
> 
> Featuring jeongin's loss of sanity.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

After a hectic day of fights and pain , jeongin's mother was arrested and her house was put under investigation duo to the secret places it holdes and the underground base that it hides.

Jeongin was pulled away by his hyungs to go to the hero centre and deal with jeongin's case in a more rational way , as it will be taken from other people's point of view and not just the stray kids boys.

The ride was awkward , jeongin had to sit alone in the back seat while woojin and Chan were in the front seats.

the others managed to avoid this by going with minho and seungmin , both boys who had the ability to reach the centre faster.

He felt very lonely and guilty , his oldest friends and secret crushes looked both very tired and disappointed. jeongin knew it was all his fault. He had confessed a hard truth to them , a truth that goes completely against what they are used to , of course it would leave a lot of damage.

The guilt and sadness took over jeongin's head , he had hurt the people he wanted to protect the most with the very same reason he has feared for years. 

Yet he felt as if a huge rock was pushed off his back , the need to keep on lying wasn't there anymore and the script he repeated everyday has been shattered which meant his little play was over and at last jeongin was free.

It was worth it in a way but still not worth the loss of his beloved hyungs and his mother , it just doesn't ease up to these two.

_I don't know if this is any good ! It might have a really horrible outcome._

While stuck in his chaotic thoughts , jeongin has failed to sense the faint presence of a shadow. Until it made a crying sound , only he could hear.

Jeongin turned to look at his side , eyes a little wide as he stares at the shadow.

_What are you doing here ? LEAVE._

But just like that night , it didn't leave , it only kept on sobbing and crying out loudly in its deep terrifying voice.

Jeongin didn't know what to do or what to say , his knowledge on these creatures didn't go as far as knowing what to do once they express some emotions , he might know why it does it but not what to do to stop it.

It scared him.

The shadow just kept on crying non stop , loudly expressing the sorrow it felt even if it knew how much jeongin was afaride of its actions. 

After being in the back seat next to a horrifying monster that keeps on crying jeongin chose to just sleep , it was the only way he knew how to ignore the shadows.

And he knew that sleeping with loud cries echoing in his head wasn't going to be so easy. 

* * *

Jeongin was woken up by a harsh loud voice that he knows well. Seungmin.

He yawned and got up , ignoring the hurtful comment made by minho " You were able to sleep even after what happened ? really shows your true colours " 

_Excuse me but if I hadn't slept I would've gone crazy and jumped out of the car because of the fucking crybaby shadow._

He walked next to chan who didn't speak a word to him or even looked him in the eyes , kinda like some of the others.

" We are going to the top , be quite until we say you are allowed to talk. understood , jeongin ? " Chan voiced for the first time in a while

Jeongin was hurt by the fact that it seems like the nicknames they used to call him by are thrown out but he understands completely.

" Yes " He answered 

Jeongin honestly wasn't used to the cold and awkward silence he was given by his hyungs , he is so used to their cuddly warm nature it almost scares him how different everything is right now.

Nobody was looking at him directly and if some did it would only be hard hateful glares or disappointed looks. It crushed him to see his hyungs like that.

_I thought that because of chan's and woojin's words a few hours ago that maybe we were still on good terms.._

Jeongin sighed and focused his attention on following chan to wherever he is taking him , if he allowed himself to drown in the negative thoughts anymore he is absolutely going to snap and just break down on the spot.

He noticed the security guards everywhere , some with weapons and others without. Two at a time standing next to some doors while others were walking around with blank faces.

The somewhat grayish metal of the walls and some doors clashed against the white clean marble floor. Jeongin wasn't impressed by the horrible decor , it was just like the underground base his mother had.

Just plain and boring to look at.

_I know all of them are very professional and have a lot of work but can't they at least make the place look nice ?_

Jeongin locked eyes with a guard who seemed familiar , he didn't from where or when yet he was pretty sure he saw this person before.

Jeongin's attention went to stare at his hyungs and for a little admire their superhero suits and their somewhat different looks.

Chan had a white suit without sleeves , he had some black details on them that looked like a tall triangle , the top around the neck also had a big black triangle on it just like the design of the leather shoes. He had a belt with a small box attached to it , jeongin wondered why ?

Woojin had a green body suit with little plants circled around his shoulders for some reason , the sleeves of the suit reached half of his arms which helped in showing the other plants that were warped from the end of the sleeve towards woojin's black wrist band. It was just very green and pretty.

Minho was a bit different , a black top with black pants which were very plain. He also wore a big purple jacket that was probably leather and just normal purple shoes. Jeongin also noticed that minho's eyes were light purple.

Changbin had on an outfit close to minho's but the difference came with the fact that changbin's top and pants were dark blue with a white lap coat on top of them , He also had white gloves. Jeongin wouldn't have guessed in a million years that changbin had frost and ice powers with this outfit.

Hyunjin had a very tight plain body suite with a white oversized button up shirt on top of it , his hair was a little wet and the colour of his eyes was a light blue. Like minho he was simple.

Jisung had a somewhat stereotypical hero suit in the colours yellow and white that reached half of his arm , he also wore white gloves and a white belt just like chan's.

Felix's outfit was a mix , just like jisung he had a hero body suit yet the colour of it was black like chan's and he wore a white lab coat over it like changbin's. 

Seungmin had an orange body suit just like them yet what made his a little different was the short neck it had. Seungmin also had a white chocker with an orange lighting bolt on it. 

Jeongin never realised it until now but it seems like heroes and villains alike only wear these outfits to look fancy and interesting , not for any other helpful purposes.

He also might have been to deep into his thoughts about fashion because when he regained his sense of his surroundings , jeongin was met with the big metal doors that had JYP curved on top of them.

" Here we are , jeongin. This is the office of our boss , Mr park jinyoung " Chan explained 

Jeongin nodded , swallowing a lump in his throat as he was suddenly more nervous and terrified than ever before.

" Bang Chan , what is your business with mr jyp ? " A guard asked 

" I have the son of shade next me , I have some discussions with mr jyp about him " Chan pulled jeongin a bit further in front of the guards.

They nodded their heads and opened the doors , allowing jeongin to enter with the others to finally meet park jinyoung.

The older man turned around in his chair , a big smile on his face as his eyes saw each of the boys but once he saw jeongin , it turned into a glare.

" So you are the infamous son of shade ? Interesting " jyp said 

" Yes " Jeongin answered with a small smile

" You don't look at all dangerous , tell me boy , should I fear you ? Like for example do you have any scary powers or inhuman abilities ? Don't be shy , just say it all " 

" No sir , I took after my father. Just a normal boy " 

Jyp hummed " So why did you decied it was a good idea to follow after your mother and not your father ? I don't really see being a villain as an interesting thing to do " 

" neither is being a hero but if you really want to know I was just raised like that , it's something that I've been around since my birth and have naturally accepted " jeongin responded 

" Where was your father through it all ? I'm not really surprised he didn't stay around , though " 

Jeongin nervous and shy attitude turned sore quickly. The comment jyp had added was unnecessary and didn't add anything to the question , it just proved how close minded and stupid this man and a lot of heroes like him were.

" He is in jail , serving his sentence of domestic and child abuse , child sexual assault and the ownership of child pornography " jeongin said with a bitter tone

The wide eyes he got in response proved to him that jyp have thought his father was a good man who broke with his mother because apparently she is the bad guy , his hyungs gasps behind him also didn't help.

" .. was the victim .. You.. and her ? " 

" Yes " 

It was in the past for jeongin , his father's words and touches weren't a part of his life anymore , they were buried deep down in his memories.

" Alright let's change the subject. What is your mother's big plan of all of this ? " 

" She wants to take over the world and turn it into a villain and monster accepting place " 

" Now please tell me what are her powers ? " 

" She can create shadows and turn people into shadows , she can basically manipulate darkness " 

It continued on like that , jyp throwing questions along with insulting comments and jeongin responding to them with as much sanity he has left.

When the older man decied to end his little investigation jeongin was more than thankful because he was just so ready to jump up on jyp and fight for real even if it was in front of his hyungs and guards.

Jyp was just being a jerk.

" I see that you aren't really involved in any real harm , just a toy that gets tossed around .. not a surprise " 

_exc-fucking-use me ? Ok bitch , square up !_

" .. I'll discuss it more with the other heads of this company , for now you'll train a little but focus on studying with the medical team because I think this job I have for you is way better " jyp grinned at jeongin 

" What is it ? " Chan asked 

" He is going to be a student for a while but soon he'll be the official doctor of stray kids " jyp answered 

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , dralings. Did you like this chapter ? I hope you did.
> 
> This chapter is the start of jeongin's wild road with the heroes , will he continue in it or will he go back to his old ways or maybe .. there is something different for him ? Who knows.
> 
> Anyways the comments you all left on the last chapter showed a lot of thought and love put into them , it is amazing how much a lot of you think into this story and how all of you had got the reason of why this is called "pure poison" half right.
> 
> What about the other half ? It's a secret for now as it's a big part of the ending and can completely change the way you view this story. 
> 
> I love you all and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , bye bye. ♡


	10. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's new life in the hero centre was interesting , he made a lot of friends and was getting a bit comfortable in his new room. 
> 
> Featuring more crying shadows and jeongsung.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Jeongin thought jyp was joking , he had to be joking , there was no way he is serious about any of what he just said. 

He doesn't actually trust jeongin enough to make him not only a medical student in his own hero centre but also a doctor for a hero team , it was impossible.

And from the reactions the others gave jyp , jeongin was pretty sure they were just as shocked.

" Please tell me this is one of your horrible jokes " Minho said with his hands on his face 

" No , I am serious , it will take time but I'm sure if he studies enough he'll be a good doctor " jyp said 

" .. but he is a villain and a son of a villain , don't you think putting our lives into his hands is a bit .. um.. I don't know .. STUPID ? " Seungmin said 

" Oh don't worry after years or months of training and studying he'll be trustworthy enough for it " jyp waved them off in a silly manner

Jyp wasn't taking this very seriously , it was like the fact that jeongin has helped his mother with her plans and has been with many villains before wasn't important to him , just like it was some random unnecessary detail. 

It scared jeongin a little bit , he has seen villains do similar things and in these cases it meant that they had other plans but were acting out another one in front of others.

Jeongin was starting to regret his choice of telling the truth.

* * *

A week later and jeongin is pretty sure jyp is the biggest liar.

He wasn't studying nor was he given any lesson on anything , seriously. He was put in a white room like some mentally unstable person and just left him there with guards outside his door.

_Not surprised that the old jerk turned out to be a liar._

Jeongin was getting borde of this uninteresting new daily life of his , food gets sent to his room when it's time for it , he only has books to read as a way of entertainment , the guards check on him inside of the room sometimes and he just sleeps most of the day.

He has made friends with the little to no items in the room , the books he was reading defiantly were the more charming and fun of the bunch but he his bed is the bestest friend he ever had , it didn't say anything yet listened to jeongin's problems and random ideas and really helped him relax.

Also jeongin was pretty sure he is slowly going crazy.

" I'm talking to myself like a crazy person , how lovely " jeongin sighed and flopped down on the bed for the millionth time that day.

" Oh, fuck off " jeongin cursed out at the shadows that were sobbing next to him.

These dark monsters haven't left him alone ever since the arrest of his mother , jeongin knew that they were hurting because of that but it still didn't excuse them crying loudly everyday near him. 

The doors opened and jeongin thought it will be one of the guards until the person spoke.

" Not much of a fancy room for the doctor I see " jisung said 

Jeongin turned to glare at him " There is no doctor in here , I'm a mad man " 

" You aren't much of a man though , maybe a mad boy " Jisung teased 

Jeongin faked a laugh " Very funny. What are you doing here anyways , mister lights ? " 

Jisung sat down on the white couch " Just checking on you , it's been a while since anyone saw you so I wanted to see what's up " 

" Oh nothing but the fact that I'm locked up in here and have befriended every fucking item in the room and maybe I'm losing my mind , just the usual " jeongin said with a tone drowned in sarcasm 

Jisung chuckled " Yeah , we also were surprised when we figured out that jyp has lied but hey you've done bad and now you are paying for it , it's what you deserve for being a villain " 

" I would've understood this whole mess if he just threw me in a prison ceil with other villains or criminals but lying and then putting me in this creepy room all alone , it's mind torture " jeongin responded with a pout

Then it was silence again , just jisung and jeongin staring at each other.

" We all miss you , jeongin " jisung mumbled 

" I miss you too , hyung" jeongin smiled a little

" Why did you choose to be like this ? Why couldn't have at least told us ? We could've protected you long ago " jisung desperately asked 

" Because I was raised like that , I've lived with villains and interacted with them , they are my family and my people. I can't just escape what has been part of me since birth ! Especially since my mother is one of them " jeongin explained 

" So were all of those moments we shared just lies ? Did you pretend to be our friend just to fit in ? " Jisung asked in a loud shaky voice 

Jeongin sat up on his bed and sent a fierce glare towards jisung " Don't you ever dare question my love and respect for you , not even a bit. I didn't befriend you for any sick reason , i became your friend because I loved you all very much , because you were nice and kind and funny and I couldn't help but adore you ! " 

Jeongin got up from his bed and walked closer to jisung , standing in front of him with confidence. 

" If I was only using you I wouldn't have protected you from villains attacks or worried to death when I heard that you weren't around or that you were out in a dangerous situation " Jeongin gazed into jisung's wide eyes 

" Why would you question my love for you ? All eight of you ? " Jeongin asked 

Jisung got up from his seat faster than seungmin can run and pulled jeongin into one of his tightest hugs.

" You still are my innie.. " Jisung whispered 

Jeongin wanted to cry , he missed the touches of his hyungs and the sweet moments they all shared , those used to be the happiest times of his day and losing them for a long time hurt him.

" i will come to visit from time to time , I'll also bring the others. Now why don't you introduce me to some of your new friends ? " jisung said with a bright smile on his face 

Jeongin returned the smile and nodded. 

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings , I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> I don't know what all of you thought will happen after the last chapter but it certainly wasn't jyp being a liar and locking innie up.
> 
> Jisung and jeongin were so adorable , wonder who'll make up with jeongin next ? 
> 
> Anyways I love you all and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , bye bye. ♡


	11. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and changbin are pulled to visit jeongin by jisung , they're still heartbroken but the sad and cute sight of their youngest friend being overly childish is enough for them to think about changing their minds.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

" This is my bed also my best friend , he is very kind and understanding. I love him very much " jeongin was telling jisung about his so called 'new friends' with the fakest enthusiastic voice he could manage.

Jisung was crying from laughter at the sight , it was the funniest thing he saw in these few days and he couldn't help himself. Jeongin looked so done.

" Oh my god- I can't breath ! Innie ! This room is turning you crazy " jisung said between his laughter 

Jeongin faked a gasp " Oh my ! For real ? I haven't noticed ! " jisung only laughed more in response 

Jeongin found it very adorable , he really missed seeing his hyungs all happy and smiley because of something silly. It just made his day a little bit better knowing they were enjoying their time and having fun. 

Being stuck in this room for a week now and having the knowledge that it will continue for a long time made jeongin appreciate both the old times and the present ones that jisung is helping to create , these moments will be the only highlight of his sad days.

" I really need to bring the others here ! We can all just have a night of jokes and relaxation " jisung said with a big smile

Jeongin nodded with excitement " Yes ! Please ! It's only been a week but everything in here is so boring , jisungie hyung " 

Jisung chuckled and ruffled jeongin's hair " I'll try my little friend also this boring is part of your punishment , sweetie. Don't forget that " 

Jeongin huffed but nodded his head in understanding. 

In the back of his mind jisung's words repeated themselves many times , jisung was planning to bring th others over but they might refuse or might arrive and break off their friendship officially with jeongin , he could see them doing it especially minho , hyunjin and seungmin. They just seemed much more angrier at him than the others.

If only jeongin knew a way to get their forgiveness , he'll sacrifice anything he has because every time he remembers their hurt and betrayed faces he feel guilty all over again.

" Hey now , you can't just overthink this and ignore me ! Pay attention to me , you little brat " jisung pushed jeongin into the bed and jumped on top of him with a joking threat.

The position they were in made jeongin blush a little , it didn't just remind him of the day his house was surrounded by villains and jisung excitedly jumped on him dressed up as cahaya , it was a little romantic and lewd from what jeongin knows about it.

" You are pretty like this , innie " jisung suddenly whispered 

" No ! I'm not and you are being weird " jeongin huffed out in panic 

Jisung just laughed " Oh ? I'm just showing my youngest friend some affection that he so clearly doesn't appreciate " 

_That's all I'll ever be , a friend._

Those words hurt jeongin a lot more than they should , he knew that he was seen as only a friend to them and that he really should get over all of stupid feelings he has soon. 

The room he is in might be boring but it defiantly would be a good way for jeongin to get over his romantic attraction towards his hyungs.

* * *

After two weeks of being isolated from the world jeongin's mind set began to become a little more childish and careless. 

There weren't any responsibilities for him to hold up to , no more lies or secrets to hide , no more people to interact with and learn from. Just an empty room for him to eat , read and sleep in.

He was getting lazy and tired of everything , he wanted to play and maybe get something more interesting than reading the five books about superheroes that are put on his sad small shelf , perhaps some books about a romantic story or ones that tell ridiculous jokes or fiction stories that can make him put all of his focus and love into them. 

Just not the stupid books about superheroes.

Also jeongin found himself missing his hyungs a little bit more as every day goes by which doesn't really help his 'forget your crushes' plan at all. It just builds up more emotion and sympathy towards his hyungs and makes his love for them grow even more.

He felt like an idiot for falling so easily in love and not having a way to escape from it , he knew he can't control his heart but really hoped that he can convince himself it's all just a phase he is going through and that he'll be able to fall out of love soon.

But as he noticed , it wasn't working.

Also .. " CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MOMENT ?! I SWEA- UGH " the shadows were still a thing and jeongin was getting so tired of them.

Their non stop cries were now just an annoying noise to his ears , they didn't stop crying for hours and hours and they make the stay in this room even more challenging and sanity draining. 

" I swear by like the next week I'll be fully insane " jeongin mumbled into his pillow.

He wished that anything can happen and change his mood even for at least a second.

Anything.

* * *

Jisung glared at the duo who were too stubborn to step a bit closer towards jeongin's room , he thought they were being ridiculous.

" You two are fucking cowards. If you agreed to come here in the first place why back away when we are just a door away ?! " jisung scolded them 

" Because it's both scary and really not healthy for our hearts , we miss jeongin but we are still betrayed by everything that happened " changbin said 

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows " Then go and talk to him ? Let him explain ? You explain to him ? It's so easy to talk to him , you know ? " 

" We know but .. It's still scary " Felix mumbled 

Jisung rolled his eyes. He took hold of Felix's and changbin's hands and pulled them with force towards jeongin's room , his scary glare turned to look at the guard.

" Open the door " the guard did as told and allowed them in

" Baby , I brought changbin hyung and lix ! " jisung yelled out 

Changbin and Felix gulped in worry , waiting to see what has happened to jeongin since the last time they saw him , to their surprise it wasn't much of a difference.

Jeongin jumped off his bed and looked at them with happy sparkly eyes " Hyungs ! Welcome ! " 

All three cooed at the cuteness jeongin gave off " Aigoo ~ our baby is cute " jisung pinched jeongin's cheek

" jisungie hyung , stop it hurts " jeongin whined and rubbed at his red cheek. His eyes turned to look at changbin and felix , he waved at them " Hello , it's been a while " 

Changbin smiled sadly " Yes it has been , how are you , jeongin-ah ? " 

" So close to going to crazy ! Just kidding , it's boring here so nothing much can change my ok mood " jeongin grinned

" That's good .. " it felt weird for changbin to see jeongin all hyped up and happy , yes the boy smiled a lot but he never acted this bubbly and sweet.

" You are being too happy .. it's cute " Felix awkwardly chuckled 

Jeongin tilted his head " Probably because I have nothing to do and nowhere to go so since jisungie hyung made the promise it became the highlite of my stay here , I really missed you " 

Big. Heart. Break.

Forget about changbin and felix feeling betrayed , they threw that whole thing away. Jeongin's statement was the biggest heart break they've felt.

It's so sad because it shows how little happiness and experience jeongin has in his life anymore , he is pushed to a room of emptiness with no one around , add the fact that his father is an abusive piece of shit who is in jail and his mother is a fucked up villain who is locked up and it's even more heartbreaking.

So for them , the friends that chose to avoid him to be the reason he smiles so happily through it all and the reason he holds so much hope made them want to cry.

" So jeonginnie , I watched our old favourite show a while ago and they added new episodes ! " Felix said with a big smile 

Jeongin gasped " Really ?! Oh my god ! What happened ? Tell me , tell me " 

As Felix went on about the show , changbin and jisung could only watch as jeongin acted like an actual child that is entertained by the simplest of thing , if they didn't know jeongin or his case they would've just found the whole thing adorable but knowing a lot just gave this moment a feeling of hurt and sadness.

It was bittersweet , the cuteness of jeongin's actions along with the dark reality of why he is like that.

Maybe changbin and felix can learn to forgive and help jeongin after this , maybe they can learn how to accept what has happened and maybe they can accept that even if jeongin is still the son of a villain he is their lovely best friend from years ago.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there , kind reader , didn't see you there. How was this chapter ? I hope you liked it.
> 
> Poor jeongin and poor changlix and poor jisung , everyone is just feeling bad for everyone and it's sad. Maybe they'll have some soft moments to ease it all up ? 
> 
> Also yes this will continue until we get over every member then we will get to more dramatic moments (villains , jeongin's parents , the shadows and more)
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , bye bye. ♡


	12. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is being more mature than the others and chooses to go and talk everything out with jeongin , even if it took him three weeks and a lot of yelling from jisung , changbin and felix.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

" poor nayeomi , she just wanted a friend " jeongin pouted because of his sadness towards the fictional character.

Felix pouted as well " I know ! Soyoung is just a mean bitch " 

" I still don't understand what is special about this show , it's so stereotypical and obvious " changbin murmured 

Jeongin and felix gasped and turned to look at changbin with offended face expressions.

" You didn't just insult roses of tears ! " Felix yelled at him 

" I'm just saying my opinion " changbin said 

" Hyung ! Roses of tears is so good and full of heart wrecking moments ! How can you not see the beauty of it ?! " jeongin started rambling while shaking changbin's shoulders very fast.

Changbin felt a little dizzy " Alright , alright. Just stop shaking me ! " 

Jeongin pulled back with a pout " Never took you for someone with bad taste " 

" No , innie. It's just not my kind of show ! My taste is still amazing " changbin tried to defend himself 

" I don't believe it " Felix said with his arms crossed 

While the three were arguing over their opinions on the show , jisung was sitting on the couch in jeongin's prison room. He smiled softly at the interaction between all of them , Felix and changbin were so terrified of stepping into the room and now here they are playing comfortably playing with jeongin like before.

He wished that this was how it's going to be like with everyone else , that there wouldn't be someone who will unfriend jeongin or say anything weird or insulting. 

Jisung really hoped for it all to go well.

* * *

Jeongin lied down on his bed , gazing with boredom at the white ceiling of his prison room.

He had fun yesterday with changbin , jisung and felix but it was only for a few hours before they had leave for another six days and he would be stuck in this prison all alone.

Alone with those cursed thoughts that his mind create for him to overthink and get himself too deep into which really isn't healthy. It's jeongin though , nothing he does is healthy.

One of those thoughts that couldn't leave him was about his mother , where is she ? How is she doing ? Is she alive ? What have they done to her ? Has she been able to communicate with other villains ? And most importantly , why aren't her shadows with her ?

It was abnormal for the obedient creatures to not follow her or try to protect her from any harm that might accrue. Instead they were around the only person who is related to her blood , jeongin.

He never understood why ? His mother had her mother and father and siblings yet the shadows only stayed around jeongin , as if he is the only one related to her.

" Do I have powers like my mother ? Is that why you follow me ? " Jeongin asked the sad shadow that was lying next to him.

The shadow didn't responsed , it only stared at him.

" guess that's a no .. " jeongin sighed and closed his eyes

What if in fact he did have powers ? Maybe his can be related to the darkness like his mother ? 

Jeongin stopped himself from thinking too much into it , he has done it before and it just ended in his mother telling him straightforward that no he doesn't have any inhuman powers , he is normal.

" I'm gonna have a headache if I think too much into all of this. The shadows probably just feel safer with me and maybe my other can not use her powers because of she is locked up " jeongin explained to himself

He allowed himself to rest and fall asleep because nothing in this room was worth staying awake for and jeongin doesn't want to turn even more crazy.

* * *

Three weeks have passed and jisung have found a new friend to visit jeongin with him , Felix and changbin. It was woojin.

Unlike the offended attitude he got from minho and seungmin and the cold shoulder he got from chan and hyunjin , jisung got a warm smile from woojin who finally agreed to come with him.

Yes it took three weeks for them to finally get him to tag along but it was worth it , especially since it seems like the other four are still seriously hurt from what happened.

Jisung was happy to see that at least woojin was being mature enough to see jeongin and have a personal talk with him. 

" So this is jeongin's room and I need you to get yourself together , woojin hyung " jisung said 

Woojin nodded and took a deep breath.

" I'm proud of you hyung unlike some people " changbin said 

Jisung and felix nodded , agreeing with changbin.

" Hey , don't blame them too much. We all deal differently with things like this and I think they just need more time to get themselves together " Woojin told them

" Yeah but can't they at least visit jeongin and have a full conversation before choosing if they still want to be friends ? They are being a little immature by ignoring everything " jisung said 

" I agree " changbin nodded along with Felix.

Jisung turned to the guard " Open the door , my friend " he jokingly said 

The guard opened the door and all four boys entered the room. 

The first thing they all noticed was the lack of jeongin , he wasn't anywhere in sight.

" He is usually up at this time .. " jisung said and walked to look at jeongin's bed

" Is he asleep ? " Felix asked " Yeah " jisung answered 

Jeongin had to disagree " Nope , I'm awake " he turned in his bed to look at them , his eyes sparkling at the sight of woojin. 

" woojin hyung ! Hello ! " jeongin welcomed him with a lot of happiness in his voice.

" Hey , jeongin-ah " Woojin waved awkwardly in response 

" So innie , woojin hyung here has some questions for you. Can you answer them ? " jisung said 

" Of course ! " jeongin clapped his hands like a baby.

Woojin sat on the empty side of jeongin's bed , he looked at the boy with a warm smile before he started asking.

" jeongin .. for how long have you been aware of what your mother was doing ? " 

" Since I was born , she always have taken me with her to the meetings " 

" I see .. why did you decied to help her ? " 

" because she is my mother , I've always trusted and loved her wholeheartedly. She raised me with these beliefs and I've grown to see it from the villain's view all the time , I wanted to help , to be useful to the people I love and know " 

" .. What about your father ? Was he aware of her identity ? " 

Jeongin gulped " Yes , why do you think he treated her poorly ? " 

" What do you mean ? " 

" My father used to be a hero , once he knew my mother is a villain he hurt her and tried to kill her multiple times in the name of justice , He tried to hurt as well because I defend her and locked me in the basement many times while he was hurting her.. " 

The room was filled with silence , wide eyes staring at jeongin.

" Is that why .. you were doing all of this ? " 

" Yes " 

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> It's sad and defiantly ended on a very angst note but I promise everything will get better.
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	13. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and seungmin visit jeongin a month later on their own to break off their friendship and confess how they feel. They didn't expect to see a happy jeongin waiting for them.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

It was unbelievable for the four boys to actually know the reason behind the abuse jeongin and his mother has faced for years , to know that jeongin's horrible father and toxic house life came from the mismatch of a villain and a hero.

Woojin pulled jeongin into a tight warm hug , burying his face into jeongin's shoulder and rocking him softly.

" I'm so sorry , you didn't deserve any of what happened , not even your mother deserved to be treated like that ! " woojin told jeongin 

The younger felt like he was going to cry. He held on to woojin's shirt and hugged him back.

" I never knew heroes could be such fucking jerks ! Believe me when I get my hands on your father I'll ruin him " Changbin angrily said 

Jeongin disagreed " No , don't waste your time on someone who is already in jail " 

" how long is he staying there ? " Felix asked 

" Thirty years .. It has been thirteen years since that " jeongin answered 

" You know what ? Fuck your father ! Let's talk about better things ! Like the fact that woojin hyung has officaly won every game we have in the apartment " jisung changed the subject 

Jeongin opened his mouth widely " No way ! Hyung , how?! " 

Woojin chuckled " It's a talent I have , Jeongin-ah. " 

Even though the subject has changed and their conversation turned into a light hearted one filled with loud laughs and teasing , what has jeongin said before was still there in everyone's minds , floating in the back on them as a reminder that there was much more to villains than they might think.

But they knew this wasn't a good time to discuss it especially with jeongin's obvious happiness towards seeing them after days of being alone , it would bring up a lot of pain and unwanted memories to the poor boy and that's the last thing they want to add up to his lonely state.

Still it defiantly was something they were going to deal with soon.

* * *

After a month jeongin has finally set peace with his room. 

The loneliness he felt for days became a normal routine for him , the laziness he had to force himself into turned into something he would naturally fall into at this point and the many unbalanced and messy thoughts his mind would create became the only interesting thing he would go through daily.

He wouldn't eat much of the food he was given , it was all the same so he really wasn't missing much.

He wouldn't scream at the shadows anymore unless they were being a lot more annoying than he would like.

Jeongin would just mostly fall asleep or lay down on his bed for hours.

Nothing was important anymore , nothing but the small visits he got from his hyungs once a week. It's the only thing he holds hope on , it's the reason why jeongin even bothers with at least eating a bit and staying awake on some days.

Those days are where he can be around the people he loves the most , where he can joke around and talk with others , where he gets to hear more about what's going in the outside world and how everyone he used to know is doing. 

They were the days he felt most sane and normal and jeongin couldn't be more thankful to his hyungs for making him feel better as always.

He hoped they could be more than friendly visits , that they could confess or accept his confession and the friendly visits they all used to have could be more ... intimate.

" as if. They have proven many times they don't see me in a romantic way , why the fuck am I still hopeful that they'll feel the same way ?! " jeongin groand 

If only he could get rid of his love for them then everything would have been alright , he wouldn't have been hopeful for more nor would he ever be hurt by seeing them treat him as a friend.

It would've been a lot better.

* * *

Seungmin and minho stood in front of the room , their hearts were beating fast in their chests.

" Are we really doing this ? " seungmin asked nervously 

" Yes , we might be nervous but we need to say everything we have and cut him off forever " minho told seungmin

The guard opened the door for them and they stepped in.

Jeongin turned at the sound of the door opening , his eyes widely sparkling as he caught sight of seungmin and minho. He got a little nervous because he didn't see anyone else next to them yet he was still happy to see them after so long.

" Seungmin hyung ! Minho hyung ! Welcome ! It's been a long time since I saw you , how are you ? " Jeongin asked happily

The two boys were shocked at his unexpectedly happy and bright reaction to seeing them. It made them feel a bit guilty but their feeling of betrayal was much more stronger.

" We are alright , sit down , yang jeongin. We have somethings to say " Minho said with a soulless tone

Jeongin sat down on the edge of his bed with confusion written all over his face.

" We know we've been friends for a long time but after the events that happened we took a while to think and decied to end our friendship with you " Minho said 

" What we had with you isn't going to be the same that's why we want to cut off any relationships we had with you for now and forever " seungmin added 

The whole room turned to black as jeongin's surroundings began to shatter. He couldn't believe that what he feared since day one in this room was coming true , he couldn't believe it at all. 

His heart broke and he felt like he lost a big piece of his heart at the confession both of his hyungs made. 

They ended their friendship with him and not only broke his friendly love for them but also the small romantic feeling he had for them for years now. 

" .. B.. But.. t.. why ? " Jeongin stuttered the question

" Are you actually asking this question ? It's because you betrayed us , jeongin. You lied to us and were helping a villain to complete her evil plans ! And what's worse is that we were worried for you and your safety when in fact you were the real danger " Minho angrily answered 

Jeongin avoided the older's angry eyes , turning his gaze to the floor.

" I'm so- " 

" You think of apologizing now ? Sorry but the damage is already done ! And we aren't like the others , we aren't going to forgive you by a simple apology and stupid excuse ! What have done is unforgivable " seungmin cut jeongin off 

Jeongin held back the tears in his burning eyes , he didn't want them to yell at him for any other reason. He just nodded.

" Now that we established that we are no longer friends nor are we related by any other relationship , we will let the others know. Goodbye " Minho said and turned around , pulling seungmin with him towards the door.

Seungmin turned his head towards jeongin to wave goodbye yet he was shocked to see tears falling down jeongin's red cheeks. 

He had made jeongin cry , both him and minho made jeongin cry.

He wanted to go back and hug jeongin , to say sorry and wipe away his tears but the pride and logic he held were taking more control of him so he left the room with minho.

Leaving jeongin to cry his heart out in his cursed prison.

* * *

" WHAT THE FUCK ?! " jisung yelled at minho and seungmin 

" Stop yelling , we didn't do anything wrong , we decided to break it off and start a new life without him around " Minho explained 

" Minho hyung .. do you realize you are talking about jeongin ? Our jeongin ? The desert fox ? Seriously how did you have the heart to look at him and say all of this ? You too seungmin " jisung said to them

The others in the room were shocked as well , they couldn't believe that seungmin and minho , both known for playing around and teasing jeongin , had the guts to go and talk to him about breaking off their friendship forever. 

It was just insane.

" Yes. He is also the same jeongin who had lied to us , the same one who helped his villain of a mother to kidnap and hurt us , the same one who didn't try to help us at all when he figured out our true identity " Minho aruged 

Jisung groaned. Minho was starting to get on his nerves. 

" What was his reaction ? " jisung asked with a sigh 

" I didn't see. seungmin ? " Minho turned to ask seungmin 

" .. He was crying " seungmin answered 

That was the final hit for jisung , changbin , woojin and felix.

" OH ? AND YOU ARE OK WITH IT ? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! " Changbin stepped in , glaring at them with anger

" NOTHING ! We said to him what we had to say honestly and it's not our problem if he cries ! He expected everyone to just forgive him and let go of what he had done ? No way " Minho said 

Seungmin nodded " Not all of us are going to go back and befriend him again , we aren't going to sign up for another lie " 

Felix took a breath " Are you aware that he is locked up ? For god knows how long ? In a prison room for the unstable people ? That his mother is locked up with no powers in a different prison ?! " he asked , glaring sharply at the two 

Minho and seungmin did not think of that.

" .. What ? " seungmin asked 

" Of course you wouldn't think of that ! You two are so into the fact that he lied and are ignoring everything else , you didn't even allow him to talk or defend himself ! You didn't even try and end it on a good note ! " Felix yelled at them 

Jisung walked away and sat next to woojin on the couch followed by changbin and felix.

" At least now we know we don't have to invite you two to any visit we have with innie " jisung said 

Minho and seungmin were still stubborn about their choices yet they felt guilty at that moment. What Felix has said was true , they came in , aruged without caring for anything jeongin might have to say and left like jerks. 

They could've ended this long friendship of years with a logical explanation from both sides and a nice goodbye. 

" .. I'll deal with it tomorrow " Minho mumbled to seungmin and left to his room.

Seungmin sighed , he felt a lot more guilty now but he couldn't change what happened at all. 

But he can apologise and make it a better ending.

* * *

Everything was a lot more tiring to jeongin now , he had lost two important people he hoped to have back in his life and he didn't know if the other two are going to come back or leave him as well.

What happened has pushed him back into a negative state all over again , he was back into the emotional mess of questioning himself and his choices in life.

How he could've done better and maybe not have lied to his hyungs about everything , How he could've stopped his mother from turning into a more dangerous villain and helped her to find something else. 

Maybe then he wouldn't be here , all alone and pathetic. 

Maybe then his hyungs wouldn't be suffering because of him.

Maybe then they wouldn't have been disappointed by him.

Maybe then they would've still been friends.

Maybe he wouldn't have lost his mother as well.

If only jeongin was an actually good person and did better things for his mother and friends , his life would've been much better.

" I'm sorry , mother. And I'm sorry , hyungs " jeongin apologized for the millionth time as he cried into his pillow.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , I know you are a bit sad in this chapter but I still hope you liked it.
> 
> I know , I know , it's sad and I could've made them make up now but I wanted a little more drama for the next chapter which is also hyunjin's chapter.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	14. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin hears about what happened with jeongin , minho and seungmin. He decieds to check up on jeongin and see how he is doing and maybe heal his broke heart.
> 
> Featuring tears and making up.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Hyunjin has heard the fight the boys had last night , he heard a lot of yelling and some curses but what surprised him the most was the reason of it all , it was jeongin.

He wasn't in the best relationship with his feelings towards jeongin but what he heard defiantly made his old feeling of worry and card for jeongin come rushing back. 

He would've understood if minho and seungmin just broke off their friendship normally yet they didn't , they said some stupid things and have hurt one of the most precious people hyunjin has came to know.

So hyunjin has decied to check up on jeongin and see how he was doing after what happened last night , from what he heard and what he knows , jeongin wasn't doing well.

" Jeongin-ah ? " hyunjin called out as he entered the room.

Jeongin didn't turn around to face hyunjin , he kept his back facing the older boy.

" Are ok ? I heard what happened last night " hyunjin said 

Jeongin softly answered " Yes ! Yes ! I'm fine, i understand the hyungs had to do what theu felt like doing best and I'm ok with it .. " 

Hyunjin didn't buy the act. He knew jeongin was defiantly crying and was absolutely hurt by what has been said.

Hyunjin sighed and walk closer towards jeongin to back hug him.

" it's ok to admit when you are sad " he murmured 

" I know ! I never denied I was sad " jeongin responded

" hm ? Then why are you hiding ? Show me your face " hyunjin said 

Jeongin refused to turn around and spare a glance at hyunjin.

" The others always brag about how happy you look when they come to see you ! Why aren't you happy to see me ? " hyunjin playfully pouted 

In nervous jeongin nature he turned around and looked at hyunjin with sparkly tired eyes.

" I'm happy to see you ! I really am ! I just .. Don't want you to see .. this mess " jeongin pointed at his face 

" It's ok , jeongin. I have seen this so called 'mess' many times , now tell me how are you? " hyunjin asked softly 

" I'm hurt .. I just .. They said we can't be friends anymore and that they don't want anything that is related to me and I feel so bad but I knew it will happen ! I knew that some of the hyungs wouldn't want anything to deal with me but it still hurts ! So much " jeongin rambled to hyunjin , trying not cry but failing.

Hyunjin allowed jeongin to speak everything he held in his heart and listened closely.

It was like old times for them , being together and confessing everything they held in the hearts to the other. There would be tears , there would be hugs and there would be cheek and forehead kisses. They were the closest after all.

Hyunjin lifted his hand , using his thumb to wipe away at jeongin's tears.

" I know it hurts , I know it does but I know as well that a lot of us are still there to be with you and to help you through so much. I still see you as my best friend if that's help " hyunjin softly told jeongin 

The younger boy looked at hyunjin , he felt undeserving of hyunjin's love and forgiveness yet at that moment where he felt lost and fragile he allowed himself to accept it. 

" I don't deserve you , hyung " jeongin mumbled 

" No , you deserve me and much more. You've listen to me ramble so many times before and I did the same , we have been through so much together and have always stayed together. If you don't deserve me then I don't deserve you as well " hyunjin disagreed 

Jeongin pulled hyunjin into a hug which the older boy returned happily.

" I'm really sorry for everything I've done .. " 

" It's ok , we can get build everything back up , together " 

Hyunjin found it in himself to forgive jeongin , he allowed himself to be free and not let go of a friend who has obviously been there with him for so long.

Villain or not , jeongin was still an important part of his life.

* * *

Once hyunjin came back to the apartment he shared with the seungmin , Felix and jisung he didn't expect to see seungmin and minho in a chokehold by woojin.

" What.. ? " he asked 

" these two decied to apologies for what they've said to jeongin and try to work things out a little bit " Felix said 

" Oh .. I just came back from there " hyunjin told them 

" There ? You mean you went to visit jeongin ?! Oh my god , hyunjin ! Fucking finally " jisung said with an eye roll

Hyunjin grinned " Yeah yeah , I know it has been ages but I needed to get myself together " 

" anyways how did go ? " Jisung asked 

" We made up .. and hugged .. and cried .. yeah we are cool " hyunjin answered 

Jisung clapped happily along with Felix who cheered in excitement.

" I knew I could count on you to be the bestest friend " Jisung said with a big smile

Seungmin awkwardly looked at hyunjin and asked " How.. was jeongin ? " 

Hyunjin sighed " A crying mess , he even tried to hide away from me when I came in because he didn't want me to see his face. You two really struck a bullet into his heart " 

Seungmin gulped and looked at the floor in guilt while minho groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration.

" Thank you for making us feel more guilty !" Minho hissed at hyunjin 

" Not my fault , you deserved it for being jerks and not solving this in a logical way ! He isn't a different person , it's just jeongin but we figured his mother is a villain. He never lied about who he is so maybe don't act like that's the case " hyunjin responded

" ohhh , I like hyunjin's attitude " Jiusng commented with a laugh 

" Ok everyone , let's relax now. Minho and seungmin you are going to say sorry next week and all of us are coming with , am I clear ? " Woojin told all of them 

Everyone was going , everyone but bang Chan.

They all knew their second oldest friend was hiding away in his apartment , still not showing himself to jeongin.

* * *

A week later and all seven boys came to visit jeongin and deal with the mess that has happened last week.

" Innie , all of us are here " jisung playful said once they all were inside 

" Hyungs ! Welcome- oh " Jeongin's expression turned a little scared as his eyes saw seungmin and minho along with the others.

" Don't be scared , baby. They are here to say something nice " jisung said and pushed the two males closer to jeongin 

Minho cleared his throat " So I know that what we have said last week was very rude and uncalled for " 

Seungmin continued " we should've been actually better at talking and allowed you to explain yourself better " 

Both bowed at the same time " We are very sorry " 

Jeongin was flustered at their apology " It's Ok , I knew what you two were trying to say and I understand you. It's ok , I forgive you just please stand up " 

Both of them stood back up and gave jeongin small smiles.

" Now they have some questions , can they ask you about them , innie ? " Woojin asked 

Jeongin nodded and looked at seungmin and minho.

" .. Was .. was our friendship real to you or was it all a lie ? " seungmin asked 

Jeongin was dumbfounded " Excuse me ? Are you asking if I found our friendship real ? "

Jisung smirked " Ohh this question was also mine , I'm so ready to see their faces after this " 

" Yes , were we really friends to you or did you just use us as a cover up ? " seungmin asked again

Jeongin sat up from his bed and stood in front of them.

" I'll allow you to question anything about me but never ever my love towards all of you ! I didn't use you as a cover up , I'm not a fucking jerk ! I became your friend because I actually liked all of you with all of my heart , because I genuinely felt happy and comfortable with all of you ! " Jeongin fierce glare shocked the boys

" Then why didn't you ever protect us ? Even when you figured out who we really were you decied to just leave us in your mother's stupid prison ! Were you going to do the same as well when your mother's plan was going to work ? " Minho asked , a little heated

" Is that all you think of me ? The son of a villain ? Nothing else anymore ? " jeongin asked 

He continued with confidence " I was worried about you everytime a villain attacked , I deleted your houses from any place they were going to attack in and I tried my best to contact you whenever I knew a new plan was in action. As for my mother's big plan I was going to take you with me , I even asked her if you guys can live with us when everything is set ! " 

Jeongin said nothing but the truth.

He would fight off anyone who dared to hurt his hyungs and would put his life on the line for them because he cared too much , he feared that a villain he knew might actually hurt his hyungs and that would just drown jeongin in guilt.

He cared for them even now , he loved them so much and saw each of them as someone important to him.

" If you didn't mean anything to me I wouldn't have cried for days because I felt like I lost you forever " jeongin finished with a sad smile

Jisung smiled as well , this was the response he got last time from jeongin when he asked the same question and to see how jeongin was still passionate and honest about his thoughts made jisung feel very proud and happy.

As for minho and seungmin , they stared with awe at jeongin through everything he said , looking for any sign of lies but they gave up half way because jeongin was in fact right.

He has cried because of they said for a long time and that's enough proof that he did care for their friendship and that he did in fact deserve a second chance.

" come here , innie " seungmin pulled jeongin into a tight hug just like he used to do , minho joined the hug not so long after.

" I'm proud " jisung said 

" me too , they grow up so fast " Felix said 

" Look at them hugging like the good old days " hyunjin sighed in relief 

Changbin and woojin just smiled at them , both happy to finally solve the problem that has accrued and allowing peace to come at last.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! So how was this chapter ? Hope you like it.
> 
> Yay no more conflict or problems between innie , Minnie and seungie ! Just more love.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	15. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally chan has came on his own to talk with jeongin , he still feels the most heartbroken and betrayed by the truth and wants to hear what more does jeongin has to say.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

To say bang chan was hurt when he found out the truth about jeongin couldn't really describe the actual amount of emotional pain and disappointed he felt.

He has always seen jeongin as the innocent and precious youngest brother he could count on and talk comfortably with.

Jeongin has always mirrored to chan his younger self , the Chan who was lost and confused yet still passionate about what he loves. 

So to see the truth of who jeongin really is and who his mother really is broke chan complelty , it destroyed the pure image he had of jeongin and replaced it with the faces of the many psychotic and hateful villains Chan has seen over the years.

But even though Chan couldn't hold too much anger at jeongin , the younger boy after all was surrounded by these fucked up people all of his life , even his own mother was one of them and as Chan has seen she doesn't seem to treat jeongin like a son but more of a little toy.

He was angry at jeongin's unhelpful parents.

he was angry at the villains who destroyed the precious boy jeongin could've grown up to be.

he was angry at the world they live in for ruining his youngest friend.

And he was angry at jeongin for allowing it all to happen.

He wished jeongin could've came to him and admitted everything , that he could've trusted Chan a little more and confssed to him what has been going on behind the scenes. Maybe then chan would've been able to help at least a little bit.

But it's too late now , jeongin is locked away in a prison room and his mother is being dealt with by the professionals , heroes and law enforcement.

And after too long Chan has decied to visit and see what has been going on with jeongin , what happened with him and how is he feeling.

Also chan wanted to get somethings off his chest and all of it was directed towards jeongin.

* * *

Jeongin sat on the couch in his prison room , eyes glaring sharply at the shadow crying in front of him.

" Can't you like.. I don't know ? Shut up ? Like pretty please ? " Jeongin asked the shadow , it only cried harder in response.

" Oh for fuck sake " jeongin groaned

All of a sudden he heared knocking coming from the door , he turned his eyes towards it and raised an eyebrow. No one ever knocked.

" You can come in .. If you want " jeongin called out to the person 

The door opened and jeongin let out a surprised gasp. It was chan.

Chan waved awkwardly " It's been a while " jeongin nodded " Yes .. It has been " 

" Can I sit next to you ? " Chan asked 

" Of course " jeongin nodded 

It was an awkward silence for a little bit , jeongin wasn't expecting the person he looks up to the most to come back and meet him again. He thought chan chose to end his friendship with jeongin and avoid him forever but it seems like he thought wrong.

" Do you know what you are to me , jeongin-ah ? " Chan suddenly asked , locking his eyes with jeongin's.

" A younger friend or a younger brother " jeongin answered with a bitter smile

" And what did I always tell you , my friend ? " Chan asked 

" To trust you and come to you or any of the others when I was having a hard time " jeongin's smile turned into a more happier one.

" and have I ever let you down in anything you came to me for or judged you for anything you said to me ? " 

" No , never " 

Chan sighed " Then why didn't you come to me for this case ? Why didn't put trust in me that I won't judge you and that I'll help you with your mother ? Why did you take so long to admit it ? " 

Jeongin shook his head " Hyung , this isn't an easy case nor is it something you trust your best friends with , especially hero best friends. Also as you should already know I was born between these villains , I see the world from their point of view so it's natruel I would be on their side " 

Chan kept staring at jeongin " But you are different from them ! You are an amazing person , a smart and sweet young boy who could've done much better if it wasn't for your mother ! Didn't you think while being with us that villains are probably not the best ? " 

" Hyung , listen to me cleary. My mother is a villain yet she proetcted me , she helped me , she healed me , she always gave me the best advices and never judged me for anything i told her but do you know who did the exact opposite of that ? My father , the so called best hero of justic " jeongin frowned at the memories of his father.

" Heroes are like my father to me , each time I try to like a hero I end thinking of what if they married or dated a villain , what will they do to some they supposedly love just because they learned something new about them. That's why villains are the best to me " jeongin said with a soft smile then turned his eyes away from chan.

Chan's features softened at the action and he went to hold jeongin's hand. " Are we like that to you as well ? Are stray kids bad images of your father ? " 

Jeongin shrugged " At first ? Yes , very much but now that I know that truth I can say that you wouldn't do such thing to the person you love " 

" how are you so sure ? " Chan was curios to know why jeongin's opinion changed because of them.

" Because none of you hurt me. Yes minho hyung and seungminnie hyung said some mean things but no one dared to physically harm me , at all " jeongin faced Chan again and gave him a sweet smile.

Chan returned the smile. In front of him wasn't anyone different from the young boy he grew to love and appreciate , he was still the same but just a little broken and chan wasn't going to let him continue with those broken pieces , he was going to help fix him.

Because jeongin have done the same in the past , he had fixed the broken pieces left of bang chan and helped him get back on his feet. It was time for Chan to repay him.

" Jeonginnie , from now and on let's promise to never lie or hide anything from each other " Chan squeezed jeongin's hand a little tighter.

Jeongin smiled and nodded " I promise "

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , darlings. So how did you like this chapter ? 
> 
> Finally we ended the stray kids x jeongin drama with the truth and lies and we can move forward into some drama with the shadows and his mother.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	16. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's has a horrifying night that leads him to hear loud screams of an unknown person.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

It was night once jeongin woke up to the deep , unstable and inhuman voices. He didn't know who or what was making them so it scared him very much.

Jeongin looked around the dark room , eyes landing with fear on the horrifying dark form standing in front of his bed , It wasn't a shadow so it sent jeongin to a mess of terrified high pitched screams.

But then he realized , no voice was getting out of his throat , nothing.

His body shook violently as he stared in fear at the unknown creature. it stood there , unmoving. 

Jeongin couldn't understand anything that was going nor process anything so his body froze in confusion and fear , waiting for whatever was about to happen.

The creature got on the bed , slowly crawling towards jeongin until it was straddling him. Jeongin couldn't get a good glimpse on the creature because his vision was blurry and distorted for an unknown reason.

In a few seconds jeongin felt sharp claws cutting at his neck , squeezing hard as well.

He wanted to cry out for help , to fight back and stop this creature but his body was too heavy and hard for him to move it also the state of his voice didn't change , it still won't come out.

Suddenly the same voice he heard when he woke up came up yet this time it was louder , more hurtful to his ears as it screamed whatever it was saying in a messy and inhuman way.

Jeongin didn't understand a thing yet it scared him more. 

His body was slowly giving out , he was losing control over it and he couldn't breath anymore.

At the end he passed out.

* * *

Screams , that's all jeongin has been hearing since he woke up.

No one was around , he could control his body perfectly fine and his voice was back but the one thing that was still leaving him terrified was those screams.

They were mysterious , not coming from a specific place or an ear. As if they weren't even part of the real world , only sounds inside of his head and it left him terrified.

Never in his life has ever experienced such horror or maybe he did but he is unable to remember.

Jeongin noticed something about these screams , they came louder each five minutes sending him into a mess of cried out groans and unstable headaches and also when they arrived the shadows have disappeared , like those screams and that creature have a stronger presence than the shadows.

Yet as far as jeongin knows nobody but the master of the darkness and the master of light can be more powerful than the shadows , the master of darkness was simply their owner , a creator they are forced to respect while the master of light is the only one who can destroyed them completely.

So could this creature be and what does he want from jeongin ? 

Jeongin stared into the white wall , working his mind into trying to solve the mess that was happening and ignoring the amount of wrecking screams echoing inside of his head.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door , jeongin knew it was chan so he simply called out to the older male " Come in " 

It wasn't only chan though , it was all of his beloved hyungs coming to see him.

Honestly if jeongin wasn't distracted , scared and tried he would've felt flustered and flattered by having them all in here.

" Hello , baby. Did you sleep well ? " Jisung asked 

Jeongin wanted to lie and say yes but the promise he made to chan a week ago came to mind and he knew better than to break it.

" Honestly no " Jeongin answered with a scratchy voice

Worry was on everyone's faces.

" What do you mean ? Why does your voice sound like that ? Are you sick ? " Hyunjin immaditly came to jeongin's side and circled his arm around jeongin's shoulder.

Jeongin sighed and retold the events of the night before to them , it was obvious to him how confused , worried and even angry his hyungs seemed to be.

" Wait so all along this mess there were shadows that were crying around you ? Even when we were around ? " Minho questioned with wide eyes

" so..there is something trying to kill you ? That is more powerful than your mother's little shadows ? " Changbin asked and jeongin nodded

Chan shook his head " is it still screaming ? " jeongin nodded.

" We can't see or hear or feel whatever is going , why ?! " Felix asked 

Jeongin shrugged " Family blood .. Oh my fucking god ! " 

" Jeongin ?! What is it ? " hyunjin asked as jeongin jumped from his arms 

Jeongin was hit with realization , whatever is happening around him is affected by his mother and her powers , the shadows broke down in cries as a way to showcase her pain and powerless struggles. 

Now a dark creation that only he could hear , see and feel could mean that it was related to his mother , the creature is a way for his mother to show her emotions and state.

Yet why would she send something that isn't a shadow form to harm jeongin ?

Jeongin looked at his hyungs " My mother made it .. " 

" What ?! " jisung screamed 

" Anything that is shown only to me via a dark form is related to someone I'm connected to by blood , the only person with dark powers in my family and is still alive is my mother. Whatever this creature is , she made it " jeongin explained 

His eyes became sharper as he gazed at Chan " Hyung , can you visit my mother ? "

Chan raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Jeongin grinned " Then I want you to go and ask her why is she doing this " 

" Will she even answer me ? " chan asked , a bit hesitation in his tone.

" Tell her I was the one who asked and I'm pretty sure she'll answer with the full truth " jeongin said with confident before hissing in pain at the attack of screaming.

Chan nodded " I'll try. And you , young sir. should really relax " 

Chan didn't have an idea as to what is happening in jeongin's mind or what is happening with his mother but if he could help his youngest friend through this problem he'll do his best.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , darlings. What did you think of this chapter ? I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This is a short chapter but it is the introduction to jeongin's family life and who is the creature that attacked jeongin in his sleep , also it might lead towards the final villain of this story.
> 
> ( Hints for the final villain : the new three tags added ) 
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	17. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shade reveals a lot more than chan has been expecting and confess to a very dangerous secret.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

Chan walked with woojin and minho towards the jail cell where jeongin's mother was put in , the place was fully protected and had a big amount of guards protecting it and keeping the dangerous villains in line.

They stood in front of the cell and looked at the guard , Chan get out his ID card and showed it to him followed by woojin and minho. The guard allowed them in and got in with them.

Immediately they were met with the black tired eyes of shade , the woman they thought they knew very well.

" You are here .. for what reason ? " She hissed at them

" Your son , innie is having a hard time " Chan told her with a glare 

Shade's expression softened " He told you about them .. " 

" Yes and he wants to know why ? It doesn't make sense for you to suddenly want to kill him " Minho spat at her 

The villain frowned " I'm not saying a thing to any of you , only my son would hear my explanation " 

The three boys groand " Well just like you he can't go anywhere , so you either tell us or we get it out of you " Minho said 

Shade seemed shocked to hear that jeongin was locked up but she didn't question anything of it " You can't harm me " 

Chan raised an eyebrow in challenge " Oh , really ? Try us " 

And that worked because shade sighed in anger and growled at them like a beast.

" I'll tell you but after this don't expect me to talk without having my son around " shade hissed at them then took a breath.

* * *

Years ago when joyeon didn't go by shade or have any powers of any kind , she was just a normal teenager girl.

She was very interested in villains and heroes , more towards the villains which wasn't seen as a very bad thing by many people , just a teenager with a small obsession and she'll grow out of it.

Right ? Unfortunately , No.

Joyeon became even more invested in the lives of villains , what their powers were and how powerful or weak can they get because of these powers. They were much more mysterious , much more secretive and much more interesting than the boring heroes she was used to.

And the moment that got joyeon to become a full villain supporter and encouraged her to become one was her meeting with a very strong and dangerous villain known as erebos. She saw him fighting off the heroes with such elegance and dominance , he was very gentleman like yet ruthless and merciless towards those heroes.

He saw joyeon staring at him , he also saw some kids staring at him with her and instead of attacking them so randomly , he waved and smiled a warm smile at them before continuing the fight using dark orbs of energy.

Joyeon fell in love. 

This villain just proved that he was unlike any other , he wasn't what society portrayed him to be nor did he go after innocent people so randomly like other stupid villains , he was kind and friendly even in his fights.

So joyeon needed to know more of who he is and how many heroes he has fought with and what exactly are his powers like. She wanted to know everything about this villain , she wanted to be like him.

One day her dream came true , she saw erebos hiding out and regaining his energy for another fight with a hero. Joyeon came besides him and decied to have a small conversation.

" I really admire you ! You are such an amazing villain " she said with a big smile

" Thank you , young lady. I appreciate that " he responded with a small smile

" Can I have powers like yours ? I really wanna have powers like yours , pretty please ? " joyeon begged the villain 

Erebos stared at her with a little shock on his face then he made a thoughtful expression , it seemed like he was thinking about it and studying the situation.

" I'll think about more , see you later " He waved her goodbye before he jumped on top a big cloud of darkness and left.

A week have passed after that , joyeon thought that he probably didn't want to give her any powers which understood why but still was a bit bitter about.

Then one night she woke up in the hands on a dark form , erebos standing in front of her with a kind smile on his face.

" A pleasure to see you again , young lady " he said 

Joyeon blushed " nice meeting you too .. " 

" I thought about what you have said last time and I might have a perfect deal for both of us if you agree to it ? " Erebos stretched a hand in front of her 

" What is it ?! I'm ok with anything ! " Joyeon said with an excited tone

Erebos smirked " I'll marry your first new born in exchange of giving you half of my powers "

If joyeon was logical , if she thought about it carefully , if she wasn't so obsessed with being a super villain and becoming like erebos she might have thought about the deal more carefully but she didn't.

" Yes ! Of course ! " she agreed happily 

Since then it was only a matter of time before erebos arrives again to ask for her child.

* * *

Shade lowered her head in shame as he explained to the boys the story " I knew he'll come back soon and now that I'm more logical and actually a mother I don't want that to happen ! I'm stuck here for eternity and that means that I can't stop him .. " 

She clenched her fists in anger " That's why I'm not only killing myself but my baby .. " 

It was like an unbelievable fact to the three boys , it terrified them how not only does erebos seems to be a very manipulative villain but also how shade is just willing to give up on her and jeongin's life.

Jeongin was precious to them , they can't lose him because of a stupid deal his mother made with a villain years ago.

Chan looked at shade " We can help " she stared at him with wide eyes " How ? " 

" We can protect innie , he is our friend after all and since he is locked in a room with many guards just like you that stupid villain can't get to either of you but if he does then we are here to fight him " Chan told her with a softer glare 

Shade smiled sadly " Then I put my trust in you.. "

It was a sad sight , she wasn't the best mother nor did she make the best choices for herself or her child but she cared for jeongin.

* * *

When the older boys came back they faced the younger boys with obvious nervous and worried expression which made everyone fear what they had to say even more than before.

Chan took a few breaths before he started speaking " This might be a bigger problem than we thought " 

Jeongin looked confused " What do you mean ? " 

" Your mother wants to kill you and herself because of someone she is very afraid of .. " chan avoided to look at jeongin as he talked.

" Who is it ? Hyung , please tell me " jeongin asked 

" it's a villain named erebos " 

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , how was this chapter ? I hope you found it enjoyable.
> 
> So as you see this chapter explained a lot of things and revealed who the final villain is going to be , who knows what shit he has planned and why does he even wants to marry jeongin ?
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	18. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin realizes how flawed his life is and how nothing is the same anymore.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 18**

* * *

Jeongin eyes sparkled at the mention of the villain , his mother has always praised the man and had told jeongin many times that erebos was her teacher and the person she trusted the most. 

Though why was his mother so scared of erebos ? Why is a bigger problem ? Jeongin thought his mother liked him.

" And ? Why is my mother so afraid of him ? She used to love him very much " jeongin said 

Woojin shook his head " There's much more to this villain than just that " 

Chan was the one to explain everything , he retold the story that shade had told them with the help of minho and woojin in any parts he might have missed or forgot about.

And as expected nobody was too happy with any of what has been told.

" Excuse me ? The fuck is wrong with this woman ?! And what the fuck is wrong with that erebos jerk ?! Villains are the worst for real " Jisung angrily said 

" I didn't think she could get any worse but she defiantly proved me wrong , god she even wanted to kill jeongin just like that ! How stupid of her " hyunjin said 

Seungmin agreed with him " I hate her even more , she just can't make anything go well even for own child ! She is so immature " 

Jeongin sat there , eyes getting darker with everything he hears. 

He loved him mother very much , she helped him thorough his self hatred , she made him feel better every time his father or anyone else hurt him , she supported whenever he confessed about something he was too scared to be open about and never judged him for anything he has said. 

He knew she wasn't the best , he knew she might be a bit rough on him sometimes and that this time she killed him but jeongin understood why , she is almost at her limit without a way to escape and the only family she has around is him , to lose him for a reason such as the mistake she made years ago without putting up at least a fight is pretty much crushing.

She wanted them both to die so neither can suffer because of her past mistake.

" Innie ? Are you ok ? " Changbin asked , cutting jeongin away from his thoughts.

" Yes , now can you stop talking shit about my mother ? " jeongin said with an angry tone

" What the .. ? Jeonginnie ! This woman was going to kill you , are you seriously going to defend her ? " hyunjin asked with wide eyes

Jeongin nodded " She was a hopeless teeanger , are you seriously going to say she is immature right now because of something she agreed on years ago ?! Before any of us were even born ? " 

Changbin aruged " But she was going to kill you and even herself because of that thing ! "

" because she is desperate ! If she wasn't locked up she would've had a chance to fight and get rid of erebos but she is powerless and weak right now ! Of course she'll do things like this " jeongin aruged back 

" So are you excusing her stupid actions ?! " hyunjin asked 

" No ! I'm giving you a reason , what she did is stupid and I'm angry because she decied to do it but there is no way in hell am I going to blame her for everything and act like she is the only one at fault ! She has a reason , a very big and terrifying reason to do this " jeongin explained 

" Maybe we all should go back home and think about this more .. let's go " Woojin called out to the boys.

Everyone was a bit angry and heated up from what they heard so they needed a little time to rethink everything and build their thoughts without the need to fight every second.

* * *

The room was dark , quite and empty.

Jeongin didn't cry this time , he didn't have anymore tears left to shed.

He was aware of how messed his life is , how nothing is longer hidden away and how obvious all the mistakes and flaws are now.

His father is thrown in jail after years of abusing his mother and him and making their lives an actual hell.

His mother is also in jail , locked up and scared as she struggles with every mistake she has ever made in her life. She also gave jeongin many headaches and have tried to murder him.

His friends , the people he loves very much , are no longer trusting of him. They don't view him fully as their youngest friend anymore , they see the villain in him more than the actual him. They get heated over many things and are quick to pick up fights with jeongin over anything new they hear about.

It was getting tiring.

There is also erebos, the villain who is coming to take jeongin and marry him as a part of his deal with jeongin's mother for an unknown reason.

And jeongin is left with nothing , locked up in a prison with no escape and a failed life that he can't rebuild. 

Nothing to live for.

Nobody to live for.

No hope to hold on to.

" So you are joyeon's first born ? Not bad " jeongin jumped in fear at the sound of the masculine voice.

He turned to look in front of him where he saw a mature man with black swiped back hair , black sparkling eyes and fair skin. His features were sharp and very defined and the built of his body seemed very strong and masculine. 

The man bowed down and held a hand open to jeongin , the young boy didn't take it.

" Not too happy to see me ? It's alright , you'll defiantly change after our marriage " the man smirked 

Jeongin's eyes widened and he stared with shock at the man " Erebos.. " 

Erebos nodded " That's what many call me but since you are my future wife or should I say husband you'll call me dear " 

Jeongin shook his head and crunched his face in disgust " Fuck no ! " 

Erebos clenched his jaw " Careful there , honey. You don't want me to get very angry at you in our first meeting " 

Jeongin hissed at erebos " I don't care how you fucking feel ! I'll say whatever I want because I despise you " 

He wasn't going to let this stupid villain get any control over him , jeongin might not have any powers but he can fight back with all of his strength and more. 

Erebos glared at jeongin. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers which made black fog appear around jeongin's wrists and ankles , trapping him tightly.

" I don't appreciate bratty behaviour but I'll kindly teach you how to behave , honey " erebos said 

Jeongin really wished he was free so he could just punch erebos in the face. Also he really wished his hyungs can find him before anything worse can happen

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , so how did you find you chapter ? Must be pretty sad.
> 
> After this chapter things will go down and the chapters are going to get longer as a lot is going to happen and you are going to find out a lot more than you expected , oh and the meaning behind "pure poison" is coming soon. 
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	19. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray kids find out that jeongin is missing and they all know who is responsible. It's time to look for jeongin with the help of his mother.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 19**

* * *

The boys were back to their houses and apartments in the evening. They were still shaken up from the disturbing things that jeongin's mother has agreed on , each experiencing a different emotions towards everything.

Minho , seungmin and changbin were furious. Since they've processed the whole thing it sent a wave of rage through their bodies , their blood boiled and their sight was blurred with red only. They couldn't comprehend the fact that someone could be so desperate for powers that they put their own child's safety at risk , it was utterly stupid.

Hyunjin , woojin , jisung and felix were much more wounded and full of sorrow. Their hearts ached in worry and sadness of the story they've heard , it gloomed over them like a gray cloud and took over any other thoughts they've had. Jeongin was like a priceless piece of jewellery to them and to realize that not only did his mother courrpte his innocence but that she has also sold him so easily so she could own a bit of power.

Chan was a mixture of each. Angry at the immaturity and stupidity of jeongin's mother yet also very heartbroken and apologetic towards jeongin himself , his youngest friend could've been just a normal teenager with a bad family life but no , he was forced into a disgusting life style at the hands of his own mother and had to face a lot of distributing people while also dealing with a very horrible father.

Everyone thought things couldn't get worse , they really did but unfortunately nothing in this world goes their way.

* * *

" WHAT ?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T IN HIS ROOM ?! " Minho angrily voiced out at the poor guard.

" Sir please calm down. Our sense deteriorates didn't sense a presence inside of the room and we checked the camera and saw him being kiddnaped by a mysterious figure " the guard explained 

It was a shock yet it wasn't. The name of the supposed kiddnapper immediately jumped in their minds.

Erebos.

There couldn't be a chance that anyone else could've taken jeongin away like that , the villain was obviously much more powerful than shade and had an actual connection with the shadows so it was an easy case to get inside of jeongin's room and kidnap him.

Changbin growled and stomped a foot on the ground , he felt helpless , he couldn't save jeongin nor could anyone else and now that he is in the hands of that monster .. god knows what might happen.

Hyunjin turned to look at chan , eyes filled with desperation and hurt " Hyung , what are we going to do ? " 

Chan put an arm around hyunjin's shoulder " We are going to look for him and save him " he assured the younger male.

" But how ? " Seungmin asked 

" We are dividing to two teams , four of us will search around jeongin's room , the building then all of seoul and the other four are going to question anyone who might involved with erebos. Understood ? " chan ordered the members with a frim voice and got nods of agreement in response.

Chan let out a sigh before voicing out his decision " Woojin , jisung , changbin and i are going to question anyone we find suspicious which leaves the rest of you to search for jeongin. Am I clear ? " 

" Yes " some responded and others nodded.

Chan chose himself along with woojin , jisung and changbin as their powers wouldn't be much of a help in searching around a whole building and a big city so they'll go through the list of any suspects to ask them about erebos.

Hyunjin , felix , seungmin and minho are the perfect combination to a search team as their powers are more helpful to looking around , moving to different places and sensing any presence around.

Chan collected himself together a bit , gathering all of his negative emotions and leaving them far away. For now finding jeongin is the most important.

* * *

Woojin , Chan , jisung and changbin were sitting inside of the research and information room. 

They were checking out some files about shade's case alongside anything they might find on erebos or any villain that might relate to the powers , which have proven to be quiet the problem as dark related abilities or shadow related abilities were not very common.

" Shade really is stubborn woman , she didn't admit to anything that might help ! " changbin groaned and slammed his face on the table.

" Not only her but the other villains that were caught denied any connection to her and didn't say a word ! " jisung said with obvious frustration in his tone.

Chan sighed " And worse ? Nothing on a villain named erebos from what I'm seeing nor really anything on someone with similar looks or abilities " 

It was as if they reached a wall in the first few hours of their search , like there wasn't even someone named erebos with shadow powers. It was starting to be a frustrating situation for everyone.

Hours have passed without a single detail of where erebos might be hidding jeongin and without a call from their other friends.

Changbin was slowly feeling defeated " What if we never find him ? " he murmured.

The others stared at him , wide eyes filled with shock yet understanding. All of there were getting scared of that possibility as well.

" We are going to find him .. " Chan assured changbin with a small smile. 

" But hyung- " 

" No buts , we will find him and we will bring him back to us and hug him " chan cut changbin off and said.

" Yes , chan is right. Don't just give back on the first day , binnie " Woojin also joined in to tell the younger male and make him feel better.

" I hope you are right " changbin muttered.

" They are " jisung said with a big smile.

Erebos was out there with their youngest friend , there was no way they were going to ignore that and give up on finding jeongin. Even if it takes years , they'll find him and bring him back.

* * *

Two days have passed without stray kids being able to find anything. 

It was crushing to say the least , all of them were heartbroken and very defeated. Jeongin was out there in the world but he isn't in seoul with a very dangerous villain that doesn't have anything written or caught about him.

The worst thing about all of this is the fact that the villain wants to _marry_ jeongin , this villain that have reached adulthood way before jeongin was born has the fucked up desire to marry the young eighteen year old boy. 

It sent a shiver down everyone's spine , just imaging what this creep might be thinking or even doing to their young friend made them want to vomit.

And since they couldn't find him at all who knows what has already happened ?

Felix sighed " What are we going to do ?! There is nothing about this guy ! " 

Seungmin nodded in agreement " It's like he isn't even real ! " 

" We have been searching and searching and searching and nothing. I also can't imagine how scared innie might be " hyunjin said 

" Please don't remind me , I feel so bad for him " jisung cried out 

Woojin slammed a hand on the table , the loud powerful sound of his hit caused everyone to turn around and look at him with surprise.

" We can't find anything right ? " Woojin asked 

" Yes ? " Minho responded with a nod

" Then why don't we ask the only person who knows erebos ? " Woojin told them

" That's actually a good idea ! Wait but how are we going to get her to talk with us ? " Jisung asked

" By telling her it's about jeongin , she'll crumble down immediately " Woojin said with a confident grin.

Chan nodded " Alright , let's go " 

* * *

" Shade ? " Chan called out 

The villain turned to them with her blank stare " What it is ? Didn't I tell you I won't say a thing without my son ? " 

" That's the problem. Jeongin has been kiddnaped- " 

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?! " Shade get up with full anger and shock written on her features.

" Two days ago after we left to rest , erebos got to him and easily took him away " chan explained 

It was a strong hit to shade's heart. 

Her son , the only family she has close , the only person she trusted and cared for deeply was now gone. Taken away by someone she used to look up to , someone she thought she knew well.

Jeongin was her precious baby , her baby that she failed to take care of and protect like a mother should and now she'll pay the full price for it all.

shade couldn't get her feelings together and fell down on her knees with tears stumbling down her face. She punched the coled metal ground multiple times , putting all of her pain and anger put into these very hard punches.

Chan lowered himself down in front of her , trying to stop her from hurting herself too badly.

" Shade , please calm do- collect yourself , this isn't goo- please stop " 

She looked at him " I can't calm down ! That fucker took my baby away ! Now I'll never get him back ! HE IS GONE , MY CHILD IS GONE ! "

Chan turned to look at the others , asking them in silence to come and help him. Minho came next to him and pulled shade up forcefully , he gave the woman a blank glare before talking.

" Shut up and listen , ok ? He isn't gone yet and we are going to find him. We need you to try and get yourself together so we can actually find and help him ! Understood ? " Shade returned the glare before nodding.

It took a few minutes before shade sighed and looked up at the young boys " Ask away " 

" Who is erebos ? Why isn't there anything about him ? Why is he so hard to find ? And where might he be hiding ? " Minho directly asked

" erebos is a villain , he controls darkness and anything that might relate to it. Why he couldn't be found ? I don't exactly know. And for the last question I'm pretty sure I know where it is " Shade answered 

It was a glimpse of hope to stray kids , they have a chance to help their friend and get him back. 

" And were is it ? " hyunjin asked 

" In busan , underneath an old high school called _eodum_ high school " Shade answered 

And that was all they needed to build up their attack plan.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , how is life ? And how is this chapter ? 
> 
> Dun dun dun , the final boss battel is coming soon , I hope you are ready.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	20. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erebos takes away what jeongin has left of his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : implied and mentioned sexual assault/rape.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 20**

* * *

Jeongin woke up to a feeling of warmth and softness surrounding him. He opened his eyes with a little discomfort and stared around him for a few seconds before everything clicked back in.

He jumped up from the queen sized bed , throwing his big and soft blanket in the process then looked around for an exit. Suddenly jeongin felt a wave of cold air hit him , he shivered slightly. That's when he realized that a lot of his skin was exposed which meant his clothes were different.

Jeongin looked down at his feet , feeling shocked at how he didn't have anything covering them , he gulped and turned to search for a mirror which he found easily. Jeongin's stared with wide eyes at his reflection , he was wearing a sleeveless short black sleep dress with nothing on top or underneath.

His shaky palms went to hold onto each of his shoulders , hugging himself as goosebumps appeared on his skin and his hearth got heavier. He was scared.

Erebos has changed his simple white clothes onto an almost lingerie night dress while he was asleep , with no one around to stop him from doing anything he wanted to do. It was terrifying to think more of what the villain might have done that jeongin felt his knees wobble.

The door clicked open and jeongin turned around fast in surprise , his eyes met with the full black eyes of erebos , the villain smiled at him and entered the room. 

" Lovely to see you up , honey. How was your sleep ? " erebos asked 

" Let me go ! " jeongin ignored erebos question and screamed a demand at him.

Erebos arched his eyebrow " Let you go ? To where ? To that prison where they treated you like nothing ? To your selfish mother or to your abusive father ? Or maybe to your ex friends , the ones you have unrequited feelings for ? " he smirked and walked closer towards jeongin.

" I'll treat you better than any of them have and show you actual love , I'll even make you my powerful queen and I'll give you anything you wish for , any powers you request. Just forget about them " erebos opened his arms widely as if he was waiting for jeongin to jump into them.

Jeongin clenched his fists tightly , his eyes sending spiteful glares towards erebos.

" I don't fucking care , I just want to leave " jeongin stepped away from the villain and went to the door before he was pulled back by erebos to be straight up against his chest.

" I've said it already , forget about them because you aren't going back ever again " erebos whispered 

Jeongin angrily held down onto the villain's hands with his own smaller ones and in a fast motion he inserted the tip of his fingernails in the skin of erebos hands , Erebos hissed and took his hands away from jeongin which made an easy escape for the young boy.

Jeongin ran immediately towards the door but he couldn't get it to open , he struggled with the knob and tried to open or break it as fast as he could. His heartbeat was racing faster every second and he was sweating in fear and nervousness.

All of a sudden an air of coldness came through and black claws slowly detached jeongin's hands from the door , he cried out in desperation and anger.

" You think you can escape me ? " erebos laughed in mockery " How cute "

Jeongin stared in fear at the villain as he struggled in the hands of the dark monster that erebos has created , he felt tears threating to fall in the corner of his eyes.

Erebos stepped closer " You are mine " he whispered then kissed jeongin.

Jeongin rejected the kiss , locking his lips tightly together and trying to shake the villain away from him but erebos was stubborn , he didn't care for any struggle or denial jeongin gave and pushed harder on the boy to kiss him and touch him.

The claws touched across jeongin's legs until it reached his thighs and tried to separate them from each other but jeongin didn't allow the monster to get to him and put all of his power in holding his body together. It would go on to be an unfair fight between jeongin and two monsters.

A fight that he lost in the end.

It didn't surprise jeongin , to know that a villain might actually commit something this horrible but it surprised him how erebos acted as if it was a moment of intimacy , as if it was a consenting love filled night between them when in reality he raped jeongin and broke him.

Jeongin didn't understand anything , his mind and body could only focus on the fact that he wasn't safe at all , that he was assaulted and attacked by someone who claimed that he was going to show jeongin what true love was and he couldn't be more in pain than now.

After everything has ended jeongin lied on the bed , covered completely in the blanket as he cried loudly. 

" What's wrong , honey. Was I so rough ? Well you deserved it after you tried to escape me. Don't worry though I wouldn't do it again , that is if you behave " erebos said from his place on the edge of the bed.

The cries went down , erebos was a little confused yet didn't pay a lot of attention to it and thought that maybe jeongin has fallen asleep or that he has understood what erebos said.

" I'll leave you to relax , if you need me I'll be in my room. Sleep well " erebos told jeongin before he left the room.

Though he didn't know that the cries went down only because their owner has snapped and a new side of him has been awakened.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , so I don't have to ask how was this chapter because I know it's very horrible and sad.
> 
> Ok moving away from this , the next chapter is the final battle along with the secret of "pure poison" being revealed , be ready.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	21. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray kids find jeongin at last but unfortunately they were a bit too late because their youngest friend have already been broken. While jeongin snaps and decides to accept himself.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

Shade stood in front of the old building , two guards next to her and the stray kids boy behind her. 

" This is it " she told them.

" So this is our time. The guards will be waiting for us outside , are you ready ? " chan looked at his friends with a frim stare in his eyes. He got multiple nods and in satisfaction he lead to the inside.

Shade stood behind , staring at them with desperation and hope as they entered the building. Her mind hoping they'll come back outside along with her beloved son.

Once the boys were inside they noticed how whole place was dark , filled with dust and spider webs , Many items around it were broken and destroyed. 

" This looks like a haunted school from a horror movie " hyunjin mumbled 

Jisung nodded in agreement " I don't feel so comfortable " then he snapped his fingers and created a small yet powerful light ball that helped in showing them around.

" Good job , jisung. Now we can see where we should go " chan patted jisung on his back.

They walked around , following the advice shade gave them about entering erebos hideout in a short amount of time. They needed to go past the lower classrooms downstairs and head to the janitor closet in the corner , after they enter it they should push back a big empty shelf and then their battle will start.

It was silence , only sounds of their footsteps quietly echoing through the school. Which announced to erebos that he had visitors , he frowned in disturbance and sent a few of his monsters to fight off the hereos.

Felix's eyes roamed around the place as he suddenly felt a presence.

" Hyung , I think he knows that we are here " felix voiced out to chan.

The leader furrowed his eyebrows " everyone stay together and watch out for any monsters " 

The boys stood frozen for a bit , eyes looking around for anyone or anything that might be around. 

Changbin noticed a dark figure hanging off from ceiling , he immediately breathed out an air of windy ice and froze the creature in its place. A few shadows tried to attack woojin but were unsuccessful as jisung defend him with his creation of simple lights orbs.

Felix broke apart a few shadows as well , using his mind to imagine them as tiny pieces floating in the air. 

And then the attacks stopped so randomly along with the sudden disappearance of the darkness that surrounded the place. It wasn't as dark or as suffocating as before , it seemed like normal old school.

" What had just happened ? " seungmin questioned.

" I don't know but I think we should take advantage of it. Come on " Woojin called out to the others.

They ran faster towards the janitor closet and hurried to open up the hideout with a lot of thoughts haunting them in the back of their of heads.

All of their thoughts and questions were answered once they stepped inside of the underground hideout and saw how the inside of it was a beautiful castle like room , a lot of marble and gold all over the place.

" Why do we villains always have good places ? " jisung joked 

" i- actually have no idea.. " Felix responded 

Minho shook his head " Not the point of why we are here " he was the first to look around before Chan stopped him.

" Wait ! We should we stay together , we don't know where erebos might be hidding " chan said with a worried tone. Minho nodded and stayed near the others.

It took them a few seconds before they heard footsteps coming closer. 

Everyone stood in their place , waiting with all of their body energy ready to attack at any moment.

The footsteps came inside of the room and to everyone's shock it wasn't erebos , instead it was jeongin holding a glass of unknown liquid. He looked the same yet different , hair bright red almost close to pink and glowing red , his skin was a little pale and he wore black shorts with an oversized black button up shirt.

All of the boys wanted to run towards him and hug him but the difference they saw in him made they feel suspicious and fearful.

" Welcome , hyungs. It's been a little while since I saw you " jeongin happily said 

Chan quietly looked at jeongin " Hello , jeonginnie is that really you ? " he asked.

Jeongin giggled and nodded " Who else would it be ? " 

" Erebos ? A monster look-alike he created ? We couldn't be too sure " Minho responded 

Jeongin features changed from happiness into disgust and he shook his head.

" Don't mention his name " 

" Erebos ? " 

" Yes , _Him._ Now come with me , I'll show you what happened to him " jeongin smiled brightly almost immediately after.

It was a very scary sight. How it didn't jeongin seconds to change from being displeased and angered to happy and smiley.

The boys followed after him , holding their breaths in and inspecting every corner of room , they were still afraid of what might accrue.

Then they were all inside of a dining room , a big table of wood stood proudly in the middle with multiple chairs around it and underneath one of the chairs there lied down , erebos. The villain had red liquid dripping down from the corner of his mouth and it dripped to a puddle on the floor , His eyes were fully open and completely white.

" Still ugly , isn't he ? " jeongin voiced out.

" Yeah and very .. scary " seungmin mumbled.

Jeongin giggled " He is. Anyways he is dead so you can take him if you want " 

Chan stared at jeongin with shock " What .. ? "

" I killed him , now take his body and let's leave this cursed place " jeongin said and turned his back to the body.

" Wait , how ? And why ? Jeongin explain " Minho demanded 

Jeongin rolled his eyes " I just poisoned him " 

" With what ? " hyunjin asked

" With poison ? Come one it's very obvious " jeongin answered 

" But how ? " 

" I can turn anything into poison , it's simple " 

Jeongin's statement caused a wave of shock to go through his friends , their eyes widened and they stared at him with their mouths open. 

" .. Let's talk about this later , felix please pull him up " chan avoided to look at jeongin and focused his attention on the others.

They all went back outside , still drained in surprise and fear. 

Jeongin seemed to be himself yet he wasn't and they couldn't understand anything related to it.

* * *

While the boys were fighting off the monsters upstairs , erebos was in his dining room , sitting in displeasure as he awaited for his monsters to do their job.

Jeongin came from behind and locked his arms around the villain's neck.

" Would you like to drink something I made for you ? " he whispered 

" Of course , as long as you aren't trying to poison me " erebos smirked 

Jeongin handed erebos the glass filled with berry juice and forced a fake smile. The villain looked at it with a raised eyebrow then looked at jeongin.

" If it really isn't poison , then I want you to drink it " erebos said to jeongin

The young boy nodded and without hesitation he drank half of the glass before turning his attention towards erebos , the older male believed it wasn't suspicious anymore and agreed to drink it.

Unfortunately for him the poison was created after jeongin has finished the drink so it was turned from a normal juice to a poisonous liquor.

Erebos coughed violently , his entire inside body was burning a cold icy burn while at the same time he throat was closing and failing at working normally , his blood was pouring out of his mouth with each cough and in a few seconds he was laying on the ground lifeless.

Jeongin stared at him with joy but he was still unsatisfied. Erebos has hurt him , he had broken down every feeling of safety or happiness or trust jeongin has ever had , he had heard jeongin's loud cries and begs yet he never stopped and he had taken away jeongin's virginity in the most horrible way ever.

His suffering wasn't long enough for jeongin to be satisfied yet it gave jeongin a big amount of happiness to know he was in pain and that he has died because of jeongin and his _pure poison._

And slowly as jeongin watch the death of erebos the colour of his hair and the colour of his eyes changed and his skin turned a little pale. 

Jeongin didn't change , he only accepted himself , the monster he really was and is.

He snapped and allowed his true nature to show itself.

* * *

" so you have powers now ? " jisung asked jeongin with a small smile

Jeongin nodded " It isn't that I have powers now , I've just accepted them. I didn't remember they excited until I've finally snapped " 

" How come ? " jisung questioned 

" I think it was because of my dad , he made me very scared of them.. but I don't remember much of it , I just know that I couldn't show them and I was forced to forget them " jeongin explained while playing with his fingers.

" I didn't think you would have anymore secrets but surprise you actually do " seungmin joked 

" About that , I might have another secret that I think you deserve to know " jeongin said 

" Oh god, how many secrets do you have left ? " changbin groaned 

" After this one ? None " jeongin said with a small grin

His powers could wait along with whatever decision jyp choses to give him after knowing what has happened. For now jeongin will finally open up about the feelings he has been hiding for years.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , so how did you find you chapter ?
> 
> And we have came to an end , erebos is dead , jeongin has powers (more explaining to this will come soon) and finally everyone can just be at peace. 
> 
> No big fight though which is kinda of sad.
> 
> Pure poison meant : It is PURE poison , it isn't made out of toxic chemicals or a mixture of anything , it is poison made naturally by jeongin's body , that's why it's PURE because it's natruel and pure.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	22. Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for jeongin isn't perfect , it never was. At least he has found a way to get through it all and his amazing hyungs have a way to make his messy life much better.

**PURE POISON**

**CHAPTER 22**

* * *

Jeongin's red eyes sparkled as he stared at the faces of his friends and his mouthed opened to voice out his confession.

" I love all of you and no I don't mean it as friends , I meant it as a romantic love. I really do love all eight of you " jeongin confessed 

The response he got in return was expected , it was actually the one he has been waiting for and was afraid of.

His older friends all had shock , confusion and guilt written all over their faces. They seemed to be speechless as they didn't say a word even though their mouths were wide open.

Jeongin had expected it to be the reaction they were going to give him since he figured out his feelings towards them , it didn't surprise but it still hurt him.

Chan was the first to speak " Jeonginnie , I really appreciate that you feel this way about me but I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same way nor am I ready to try a poly relationship with all of my friends " 

His eyes were soft , a glint of guilt and sorry shining in them. 

Woojin spoke after " Me too , I don't have any romantic interests in any of you. I'm sorry " 

" You don't need to apologize for your feelings , it's ok " jeongin reassured him

" I feel the same as the hyungs , you are just my friend , innie " Minho said 

" Me too , I'm sorry but I can't see you that way " changbin confessed with a sad smile 

Jeongin turned to look at his other hyungs , he knew already they didn't see him in that manner so he grinned at them and tilted his head.

" I guess you are the same ? " they nodded as a response 

Jeongin sighed " I understand and I'm sorry if it made all of you feel awkward , I just felt like you should know and since everything about me is already open I thought why not share the last secret ? " 

It was a feeling of relife , there was no longer any weight on jeongin's shoulders , there were no fears or worries anymore , it was at last jeongin being himself and open about everything he was hiding.

He was still a bit hurt from the rejection , it was painful to be rejected by ever crush at once but jeongin knew he could get over it at some point. 

Then jisung clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and said " How about we all play some pillow fight ? " 

The prison room turned into a mess after that , pillows flying around , feathers laying on the floor , laughter and screams filling the room and just everyone enjoying their time together.

It wasn't perfect but it was still an enjoyable time for all of them

* * *

Years before , Joyeon gave birth to a baby boy with dark red hair and red eyes. It wasn't unnatural or unheard of in a world full of supernatural powers. 

Joyeon happily hugged her child as he looked like a peaceful angel to her but when her husband saw how his son looked he was in rage , he angrily cursed and said he hated his child and that this child was going to bring problems into his life.

Joyeon didn't agree , she held her son close and glared at her husband. She wasn't going to let go of her beautiful child for any reason , nothing at all.

Her husband explained why he knew his child would turn out to be a villain and how he would become an evil person with no control over his sanity. His mother after all was like that.

Joyeon's mother in law , the one she never met had the same red hair and red eyes , she was known to create poison from her body naturally and turn any liquid in her hold into a venomous poison that could kill in seconds. She was caught and locked up until the day of her death.

Though even after the story joyeon wasn't going to let go , she was after all a villain herself. 

It took years before her husband found out , through those years joyeon had to suffer and see her husband yell at her child and blame him for everything , she had to fight off her husband and protect her child.

Until one day she had enough and confessed everything out , that day the abuse turned from child abuse to domestic abuse , her husband didn't only hurt her son but also her. She couldn't handle it anymore so with her darkness powers she changed the colour of her son's features and ran to the police , where everything was taken care of.

Since that day joyeon made sure her son doesn't remember how he looked like years before , she made sure he had no idea of his powers. 

Unfortunately for her years later that son of hers would finally snap one day and accept the poison running through his veins.

* * *

As times went on jeongin realized how peaceful his life has became , how there wasn't anything to hold him down anymore , how there was nothing he fears anymore and all of it left him feeling better.

Even though he doesn't have his family together anymore , his mother is still alive and from time to time she sends him short letters of what is happening and how she is feeling. Apparently she has made some new friends and all of them are doing service work while serving their sentence.

His friends , the ones he is in with are still there for him , maybe not in the way he wishes they were but they still see him as their best friend and they visit him ever weekend to play around and tell stories of what happened with them that week.

And jeongin has discovered that he took his powers from his grandmother and that he didn't need training on how to use them as it comes to him naturally , like how a snake can bite it's victim as nature without needing to train or work on it. What he needed to practise with his new powers was how to control them and not turn everything he feeds on into poison.

Also he realized how he wasn't sane anymore , he doesn't have a filter to his actions anymore and isn't afraid to say anything in his mind or laugh randomly at times , almost like a crazy person with some self control. 

His life was a mess of self hatred , fear , doubt and questions but now everything is ok.

There are still villains , there are still criminals , there is still evil in the world and no one can end fully but it's ok because there are also good people who can solve these problems and ease them up. They aren't all heroes yet they still have good in their hearts to not judge every villain and listen to their stories , to give them another chance in changing.

And that's what jeongin had to learn along the way , not everyone is completely evil or completely good , some just chose to make their good parts more obvious and vice versa.

Jeongin is not a villain anymore nor did he change to become a hero , he is a normal person with an interesting history to look back at.

" Yang jeongin , the heir leader of jyp wants to see you " a guard called out to jeongin.

The young boy stood up from his bed and followed behind the guard outside of his prison room.

" What does jyp wants from me ? " jeongin questioned with a slight grin.

" I don't know " the guard answered with his blank expression.

Jeongin pouted but continued walking with the guard until they reached the main doors leading to jyp's office.

Suddenly the guard put a hand on jeongin's shoulder and looked at him with a small smile " It was an honour to have you around , I hope life gets better for you " 

Jeongin smiled back and nodded " Thank you " he said before taking a breath and entering jyp's office.

Jeongin stood in front of jyp , this time there was no one behind him. His red eyes sparkled with curiosity and his lips turned to a wide smile as he stared at jyp.

" What it is that you wanted to see me for ? A room upgrade ? " jeongin joked 

" Actually not. You've been in that room of yours for a year now and I feel as if it is the right time to let you out " jyp said 

Jeongin faked a laugh " You can't fool me twice , you'll lock me up in a worse room , right ? " 

Jyp shook his head " This time , I'm serious. I'll let you get out but I'll keep on watching you and you'll be forced to wear an ankle piece so I can track your actions " 

Jeongin raised an eyebrow " So I can get out of this prison ? But you'll still watch over me until you are sure that I'm a good citizen again ? " 

" Yes. Now please leave , I'm pretty sure there are some people waiting for you outside " jyp waved him off.

The red head jumped with excitement and waved jyp a goodbye before he opened the door , ready to go out and experience his world again without any fears.

Then when he opened the doors , eight happy faces looked back at him. Jeongin smiled at them.

" I can finally go home ! " jeongin happily told them 

" That's great , do you want us to drive you back home ? " Woojin asked him 

" Yes please " jeongin responded with a big smile

Seungmin wrapped an arm around jeongin's shoulder and pulled him closer.

" It's nice to have you back " he whispered 

" And it's nice to be back " jeongin whispered back

The boys shared a few laughs and jokes on their way to the exit. Jeongin found it to be a beautiful moment as he walked towards a new life with those he loves the most next to him.

They might not see him in the way he hopes they do yet having them around , ready to support him as best friends was enough for him.

He'll move on someday , he defiantly will.

* * *

It has been a while since jeongin started living alone in his new aprament , he works a side job at a music which is the same one he ran into to get away from lavander a year before. He also studies in university and is a pretty good student , He also gained some new friends.

His relationship with his old friends was the same , just a bit more intense and touchy , as if they weren't touchy before with him but nowadays it became much more intimate. If jeongin didn't have any romantic attraction to them it wouldn't bother him but he is still in love with them and their touches were making his heart race faster than anytime before.

It left jeongin in a helpless mess of love and desire for them , he wanted to mean something but he knew better than to put hopes on the same people who rejected him a few months ago.

So he distracted his mind by hanging out around his new friends more , they were all enchanted by his red hair and red eyes which made him feel pretty. His hyungs didn't care much for his change or at least that's what he thought.

Today though he didn't feel pretty , his new friends weren't free to hang out so it meant he had no one to vent to about his feelings which made it worse. 

He just lied down on his bed and watched some cartoons while hugging his fox plushie.

It was like he was a child all over again , a lonely child missing his mother and trying to get over the negativity his father left in him.

Suddenly a knock on the door got him up from his bed , he walked towards the door , covered up in his blanket still and opened the door.

" May we come in ? " Asked hyunjin with a soft smile

" If you are ready for a lot of emotional problems then you can come in " jeongin mumbled and went back to his bed.

He was still in the same position , curled up on his bed with no energy in his body.

His hyungs came to sit around the room , all very nervous.

" Jeonginnie , do you remember when you confessed to us ? " jisung suddenly brought up

" Yes " 

" Well it's been a while and we thought about it very deeply with each other and we would like to try a poly relationship .. if you are still in love with us ? " Jisung continued 

Jeongin didn't comprehend the words fully so he responded with a sarcastic grin " That's nice " 

Then it clicked and he jumped from his bed with wide red eyes.

" Excuse me ? ARE YOU SERIOUS ? " Jeongin yelled with hope shining bright in his eyes.

" Yes we are very serious " Felix answered

Jeongin covered his mouth with his hands " Of course I'm going to say yes .. " he was tearing up.

Woojin cooed " oh baby , come here " he pulled jeongin into a tight warm hug.

Changbin cut the moment by asking " By the way why are you being a human burrito ? Is it a bad day ? " 

Jeongin nodded in woojin's hold " I woke up feeling very bad and when I looked and saw my hair and eyes I went back to my negative headspace " 

Chan shook his head " No no , no negativity in this household. Everyone get comfortable while I connect my phone to jeongin's tv , we are having a movie night " 

Minho grinned " I'll get some snacks and come back in a minute " 

It took a few minutes before all nine of the boys were together in the room , cuddled up against each other as they watched the movie chan put up and ate the snacks minho brought.

It felt natruel , as if it is just one of their friendly night sessions yet this time it wasn't , it was nine boyfriends having their first night together.

And jeongin couldn't ask for more.

* * *

It has been a year since jeongin and his mother were caught as villains and locked up in jail by stray kids.

But in that year jeongin has learned more about himself and his friends than he ever could before.

He had realized how villains and heroes weren't that different , they all had struggles and problems.

He realized that he had much more fears and doubts than he thought.

He realized how great it was to be honest and straightforward with the people he was close with.

He realized that he owned superpowers and that he got them from his grandmother.

And finally realized that life wasn't perfect , it never is and never will be but when he owns enough energy and passion he can get through the problems he faces anytime.

" innie , what are you doing on the rooftop ? " came chan's tired voice 

" I'm just looking back on last year " jeongin answered 

" It has been pretty crazy , huh ? " chan said 

Jeongin nodded " It really was , I never expected any of what happened but I'm happy it did " 

" Me too " chan agreed 

" I just wish I didn't go insane " jeongin mumbled 

" Oh please you are normal right now , you haven't seen Felix or jisung with their powers , psychos " chan rolled his eyes 

" Hey ! I heard my name. You better not be talking shit " jisung suddenly yelled 

" We actually are " chan yelled back 

" Betrayal ! I'm calling Felix " jisung responded 

Jeongin laughed at their exchange , these small moments made him really happy.

Life isn't perfect but in this moment it didn't matter because jeongin had his amazing boyfriends who knew how to make it interesting and enjoyable.

With them next to him he could get through it.

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOLLOWING THE UPDATES OF PURE POSION.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , darlings. How did you like the final chapter ? Don't worry I'm making a bonus chapter with more fluff but really this is the ending.
> 
> I felt happy writing this , pure poison is a story full of things I never tried writing before but I challenged myself with it and even if it isn't perfect i loved it very much and I hope you feel the same way.
> 
> Pure poison was really different from any stories I've ever written and I can say it's one of those stories that I've managed to write at least a bit avarge and get my thoughts through.
> 
> Anyways thank you all for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> This was the ending to pure poison. Bye bye. ♡


End file.
